Shadows in the Darkness
by Nolleen
Summary: Edward leaves, Bella is in an emotional wreck. Jacob comes to her and comforts her. But then he ends up missing. Theirs a mysterious vampire in the shadows wanting Bella. does switch points of view Full summary inside. R&R, On Temporary Hiatus. Sorry.
1. AN&Summary

**Life leaves behind many things**

Okay so of course to everyone wanting to know the full summary behind this story its this:

**Summary:**

** Edward left Bella for some reason no one knows about. Bella is then left in a deep depression until Jacob comes to her house starting to comfort her. Suddenly though, Jacob disappears, leaving Bella on the edge to breaking down. What Bella doesn't know though is theirs a mysterious vampire lurking in the shadows who wants Bella to themselves. But who can that vampire be and how does he know Bella. So the big questions are: Will Bella's life end all together? Or Will someone come to protect her? Also do they ever find Jacob whereabouts?**

Please be nice this is my first fan fiction and I really don't know how it will work out as of now. But please if you decide to read it and give it a chance Review and give me feedback on what you think. I will greatly appreciate it and it will tell me whether I should continue or just give up the story. I'm also sorry if my updates aren't very fast. I am in school again and it will take a while to update. I may update every week as of now.

Tiffany


	2. Heart break just waiting to happen

_Author Note: Okay so all this first chapter is going to be is Edward leaving Bella for the first time. But next chapter will actually be when the story completely starts with people finding out what happened and how Bella is doing in the actually world. But like I said right now its only Edward leaving Bella. Which is why its a bit short, I will try to make future chapters longer. So enjoy. :)_

--

Chapter 1:

Heartbreak Just Waiting to Happen

Bella's POV.

I followed Edward into the forest that was behind my house. I trailed behind him as I continually tripped over my feet, the entire walk had been silent. Before I caught myself I ran into Edward due to him stopping. He didn't turn though, he just stood there.

"Sorry..."I mumbled quietly. He didn't answer, he didn't even move. He was standing statue like. I didn't like this at once, I just felt as if something was going to happen that I rather just avoid. I looked away from him at the ground. "Say something...please.."I said to him as I looked back up, wishing I didn't he was now turned around looking at me, his eyes black with no emotion. He instantly turned away.

"Bella..."He paused looking back at me to see if he got my attention. Of course he had my attention he always did. I forced myself not to look him in the eyes as he spoke, my head lowered to the ground. "Bella" He started again. "I'm leaving"

What?! Did he just say he was leaving?! No he can't he promised. I couldn't help myself as I regrettably look back up to him, his eyes instantly catching my attention. "What do you mean..?" I whispered almost inaudible for even his ears, almost being the keyword.

"I'm leaving Forks Bella." He paused as he looked up into the tree's. "My family is coming too. We've been here to long and we have to leave before someone notices something." He spoke with no emotion in his voice.

"Well then take me with you" I said suddenly with a little confidence held in my voice.

"NO BELLA!" He instantly roared back at me. I then backed up as that frightened me, my legs started buckling underneath me as I continued to listen to what he said. "I'm no good for you. You being around me only puts you in constant danger" He explained to me his voice quiet with no emotion.

"I don't care, put my life in danger. Anything as long as I'm with you. Your my life Edward. Please..don't leave me" I whispered so quietly that any human wouldn't be able to hear me but Edward of course would.

"Bella I don't love you. I stopped loving you a while ago."His voice was sounding caring as he spoke this. I didn't get it, why sound caring when he didn't love me. Of course he didn't love me. No one could thats to be expected. I looked up at him as I bit back a sob, but my legs had finally gave out and I found myself lying on the forest ground.

"B-But..you...pr-promised.."I found myself stuttering a whisper as I continued to hold back a sob. I was lost in an emotional breakdown and I knew that, but I just couldn't cry, not in front of him.

"That promise can't be held if the love we shared isn't here anymore. I'm sorry Bella but I have to go and I need you to promise me you'll keep yourself safe, can you do that?"

"I promise Edward..."I couldn't believe I said that, I couldn't be safe if he wasn't around. I was a danger magnet and everyone knew it. Thats when I noticed I was finally sobbing tears streaming down my cheeks, as I continued to listen.

"You will never see me or my family again thats a promise I make to you. After a while you won't even remember me"He spoke soft and careful as he looked down at me. He bent down in front of me and kissed my forehead before he ran away into the woods.

"Bye..Edward.."I whispered between sobs.

I had been laying on the ground sobbing for however long, it felt like days, but it was actually only a few hours. I could hardly even pick myself up from being so weak after the heavy sobs, I couldn't help it. The love of my life had just left and hurt me in the worst way possible, but in my heart I knew he was right he did need to leave I just couldn't believe it had to be this soon.

Finally I had gotten the strength to pick myself off the ground. It was dark which barely even the moonlight being able to reach the ground in these woods. I looked around and couldn't even remember the way out to my house, so I decided to just walk north. Before I knew it I saw the lights from the back porch of my house through the trees, it was faint but nonetheless still there.

When I finally reached the back of my house the first thing I looked for was Charlie's cruiser in the drive-way. Thank goodness, it wasn't their, cause I just noticed I was a mess from head to toes. My clothes and arms covered in mud while my hair carried leaves and twigs through it. I walked into the house to find the kitchen light on, I didn't even bother to turn it off I started walking up the stairs debating on taking a shower or just going to bed. Of course I choose the shower. It was better not to let Charlie know how much of a mess I am.

So instead of going into my room I walked into the shower closing the door behind me. I turned on the lights and the first thing I did was look in the mirror seeing how much of a mess I truly was. My eyes were red and puffy from all the crying, my hair in knots and all over the place. Just everything about me was a horrible sight. I left the mirror and then started the water for the shower. I set it to warm and then stripped off my clothes getting into the shower, letting the warmth of the water soothe me. Then I quickly started to wash my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, then washed my body with my freesia scented body wash. Once finished I turned off the water, getting out of the shower and then grabbing my lavender colored robe and wrapped myself in it.

I left the bathroom and walked into my room and collapsed onto my bed, my face buried in my pillow as tears poured from my eyes once again. I couldn't even bring myself to change out of my robe, the only thing running through my mind right at this point was him and why he decided to leave now, especially after all the promises he made me saying he would never leave me. Thinking about him just caused me to cry even harder but I couldn't bring myself to stop, because I never wanted to stop thinking about him.

As I continued to sob into my pillow, I slowly started to get sleepy, before long I was fast asleep as the darkness overtook me.


	3. Reunited Connections

Author Note: This chapter goes a little further into the future after everyone knows about the Cullens leaving

_Author Note: This chapter goes a little further into the future after everyone knows about the Cullens leaving. Jacob comes in this chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight characters; Stephenie Meyer owns everything except for the plot or any new characters. **_

--

Chapter 2:

Reunited Connections

Bella's POV

"Bells, time for school" Charlie yelled. It was his newly acquired morning routine ever since _they_ left. I wasn't even going to say or think of their name because I would end up in a fetal position at the end of my bed like I did any other time I thought of _them_. "Bells, Now or you'll be late!!" he yelled once again. With a groan I grabbed my pillow pulling it over my head covering my ears.

"Fine let me be late" I mumbled into my pillow to myself. School was the one of the last places I wanted to go to right now. Not like I really ever did anything there. Hell, my friends didn't even bother to talk to me for two weeks, or more like I never bothered to talk to them. With _him_ leaving I lost contact with everyone I knew, including my mother. She would always call wanting to talk to me, see how I was doing, but I always chose to avoid her calls. So she finally stopped calling, or so I'm suppose to think, but I'm 100 sure that she still keeps in close contact with my father.

"I'm leaving Bells, make sure to be at school on time today" He decided to yell, but in an actual caring tone. I silently sighed to myself, as I finally took the pillow away from my head and slowly sitting up as I heard the front door close and Charlie's cruiser starting. I waited till I couldn't hear it anymore before I got up to start getting ready. I looked over at the clock.

"7-o-clock, Great I have only 45 minutes to get to school and into class" I mumbled to myself, as I grabbed my toiletries and walked into the bathroom and started to brush my teeth, wash my face and brush my hair. After I was done I put everything back in the bag and walked back into my room and put on a black short sleeve shirt, that was a low cut v-neck. I then put on my faded jeans that had one hole in the right knee. After changing from my pajamas I put them in the dirty clothes and slipped on my tennis shoes walking downstairs. I was doing fine till I reached the last step and lost it going face first into the ground; I instinctively placed my hands in front of me to catch myself.

"Dammit" I said loudly as I picked myself up and walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet and opened it while I started to eat it. I looked over at the clock on the oven and gasped. I had only 10 minutes to rush myself to the school and in my class. I then ran out of the kitchen grabbing my books on the way and running out the door and locking it behind me. I couldn't believe it I was going to be late again for the seventh day in a row.

"Shit, shit, shit!!" I started yelling at myself as I rushed over to my truck throwing my books into the passenger seat. Grabbing my car keys and putting them in my ignition and rushing off to school. Pushing my poor truck over its limit to 60mph, I reached the school with only four minutes to spare. I pulled the keys out of the ignition shoving them into my purse and grabbing my books as I ran right out of the truck slamming the door behind me. I continued running to my first class period, trigonometry, I made it in the class right when the bell rang. I looked at the teacher she had a disapproving look on her face.

"Ms. Swan, It's nice to finally see you on time for once. Now will you go take your seat" She said in a bitchy attitude, I just rolled my eyes at her response and started heading for my normal seat in the back of the room away from everyone else. I could feel all of my classmates glares on me but I just ignored them as I took my seat, instantly directing my attention out the window.

Right when I looked out the window, I saw two love birds fly up in a graceful circle and perch onto a tree. The smaller one put it's head under the chin of the bigger one like the way you see in Disney movies. I couldn't take it any longer so I looked to the side walk. Bad idea cause there I saw a couple saying their goodbyes before they kissed and one walked away to work. Then a familiar voice pulled me out of my trance.

"Hi Bella?" Some one called out to me, it sounded like they were right by me. They sounded oddly familiar but I just couldn't remember who it could be. I turned my direction towards them and realized it was Angela.

_Why was she talking to me all of a sudden?_ I thought, I mean yeah she was a great friend. Always being there when I needed her but all I did was push her away from me and stopped talking to her without a care. I just then remembered I never said anything back. "Oh hi Angela..." I said in my normal quiet whisper.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a while?" She spoke with just a little hint of concern hidden in her voice. I could tell she trying to hide it, and I truly don't think I can blame her.

"Um...sure..." I spoke, unsure of this idea, but of course I was unsure of everything recently.

The bell signaling the end of class had just gone off, so I grabbed my books and held them with one hand as I left the classroom with Angela walking besides me. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked as I started walking towards my next class. Angela just grabbed my arm gently as she stopped me from walking and looked at me.

"Were not going to our next class Bella, when I said I needed to talk to you I meant it. We are going to find a quiet place where no one else can hear us. Okay?" She said with authority in her voice, as she pulled me with her to the back door like the puppet that I was. By now I was wondering what it was that was so important we had to skip class in order to talk about._ She never struck me as the person who would ever skip class for a conversation._ _So why start now?_ I thought.

"Sure umm so where are we going to talk at then?" I asked curious and knowing that all my face was showing was confusion and frustration. Confusion for not having a clue where we were going and what she wanted to talk about. Then frustration because I was enjoying keeping to myself, why did she have to start talking to me now? Not like I would want it at all, but just I was frustrated with not understanding.

"To your car, that seems like a reasonable place..? Don't you think?" She said making it sound obvious that it was.

"Uh-Yeah...I guess so" Still not understanding what was going on.

"Okay is your car unlocked?" _SHIT! _I forgot to lock my car earlier in the morning in my rush to get to class.

"Yeah it is..."

"Okay, come on then and stop holding back, its not like I'm going to do anything Bella! I mean come on. We were like best friends before this all happened, why can't we go back to that?" She looked at me with such care in her eyes. "I miss spending time with you..." She said with such sadness held in her voice.

"I know Ang. I miss you too, but it's just been a really hard time recently. I'm sorry..." Finally we reached my truck I climbed into the driver's side and she climbed into the passenger's side.

"Its okay Bella, I get it. Ever since the Cullens left you've been a wreck, but I wanted you to know, you don't have to go through this alone. I'm here for you whenever and for whatever." She then leaned over and gave me a big hug while rubbing my back. That completely caught me off guard cause I was no longer use to friendly affections, but that didn't bother me, what did was the name I had been successfully blocking out for two weeks. _**The Cullens. **_ I felt the tears threaten to leave my eyes, but I couldn't let them, not while I was in the car with Angela.

"I know Angela..." I said in such a quiet sound I was sure it was inaudible for human ears. "Its just that he was everything to me...he was my life and he just left last minute and just I'm hurt and I believe I'm hurt beyond repair" I whispered just loud enough for her to hear, but I knew I wasn't hiding the tears very well, because I felt one roll down my cheeks. I turned away as fast as I could, before she could see and wiped them away.

"Hey are you okay? It looked like you were ready to cry...Bella?" I knew Angela was only here to help me, but I wanted her to leave now. I couldn't have her in the car right now. "Bella..??" Her voice sounded just a little more panicked but I still refused to answer her, because I couldn't even trust my voice. "Bella...answer me! Did I say something I shouldn't have? Bella Please.." She now sounded pleading.

"I'm fine Ang, its nothing don't worry about it, but can you please leave...I just don't think I can handle you being here right now.." I hated to ask her to leave, she never did anything wrong, but I really didn't want her with me when I break out into my sobs all over again. "Angela Please.. I'm begging you for me?" I turned and looked at her. Her face looked broken like I said something to offend her. She just nodded and then got out of the car.

"I guess I'll see you later today then?" She asked not so sure of her answer I just shrugged my shoulders and watched as she started walking away. When she walked into back into the school doors, that's when I broke out into sobs. Tears were streaming down my face and I was gasping for breath in between them. I put my forehead against my steering wheel as I continued my crying.

"Why? Why did you have to leave?" I found myself mumbling between breaths. "I can't take being alone anymore..!!" That's when I realized I couldn't go back to school in this condition. I didn't know how long I could last without sobbing once I started. I had to leave and go somewhere else and that's just what I did. I pulled the keys out of my purse and put them in the ignition starting the car. My vision was all cloudy from my tears so I wiped my eyes clean of the tears for now. Then I then pulled out of my parking spot and started to drive away to some unknown place. All I was sure of was that anything was better then being in school.

--

_Author note: So their we go chapter 2. It took me around 4 hours to write this. Quite a few things happened here in this chapter. First off Bella talked to Angela and is now upset by the mention of the Cullens. She told Angela to leave. Now she is off to some unknown place. Guess what you'll just have to wait to know where. Review and Chapter 3 will come up quicker. Trust me things are going to get so much better in Chapter 3 and things will start up and many surprises are going to happen soon._

_So please Review I will great appreciate it and trust me you'll enjoy what's coming soon. _


	4. Things left behind

_Author Note: Okay so this chapter is going to be my attempt at Edwards POV. So sorry if its not the best, cause I have no idea if I will do his point of view justice, but this is needed for the plot of the story. Anyways thanks for the few reviews I got and I truly mean it when I say I love everyone of you for reading my story(review or not). It really makes me feel proud of myself to know that people are enjoying the stories I write. So thank you everyone _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for new characters and the plot. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 3.

Things left behind always find a way back.

Edwards POV.

It has been two weeks since the last time I saw Bella. I could never stop thinking about her, her long mahogany hair, when her cheeks turned a bright pink from blushing, when she would trip over nothing but air and how whenever she was in a dangerous situation she would worry about everyone but her. For these past two weeks without her the only thing I could ever think about was her, no matter how hard I would try to not think about her, it was no use.

"Edward...?" Carlisle voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm..." Was all I replied back to him.

"You were thinking about her again weren't you?" He said straight out

"So about the animal population, I think this place is great with the variety of animals here but we will have to move again pretty soon, cause the population isn't enough for long." I replied back trying to avoid any conversation to where my family would know I was thinking about her. Cause every time they find out they would push me to go back and I always reply back with the same answer, _No I can't all I will do is cause danger and she needs to live her normal human life. _

I suppose Carlisle went along with the change because this time he answered back saying, "True, but this is whats going to have to do for now, with our luck we will be able to live here for around two years before we have to move." But that didn't stop his thoughts from entering my mind. _He really shouldn't have left her, all its done is cause him to hide everything, it also caused this family to lose contact with each other. No one hardly ever talks to anyone anymore._ I let out a low growl directed towards him, he looked shocked for a moment, till he realized what just happened. He looked at me with forgiveness in his eyes. "Sorry..I forgot for a second"

" Its alright Carlisle I get it." I put on a grin but then it left my face almost immediately, I decided to go back to the former conversation. "Well I can say this place has a good population of mountain lions" I put on one of those crooked smiles on my face, but sure enough it didn't reach my eyes I'm sure. Mountain lions were always my favorite.

_Hey Edward, you want to go hunting with me later tonight..? _Alice asked directing her thoughts to me, I would have to tell her my answer the next time I saw her. She was probably upstairs in her room with Jasper, wouldn't really be surprising those two were inseparable. The phone then rang, I was going to get up to go get it but Carlisle beat me to it. I then got up and went to look out the window at the woods surrounding our house. Carlisle then came up from behind me.

"I'm sorry Edward but that was Dr. Smith, he needs me to go to the hospital early today. I will be back later tonight. Okay?" I just nodded my head in response. "Be careful okay?" Then he walked out the front door into his Mercedes and drove off to the hospital. I turned around to find Jasper there.

"Hey, Ed." He spoke carefully. I was surprised by him talking to me I haven't really talked to him since we left Forks, it wasn't just him I didn't talk to, it was Rosealie, Emmett and Esme. I felt bad for not talking to Esme, all she ever did was make me feel better about my decisions but I still blocked her out.

"Hey Jasper, How are you?"

"I've been better, but the real question is how are you? I mean I keep getting a different emotion from you every minute and sometimes I can't place the emotion your feeling." He sounded confused, but he held a certain sound of caring in his voice. I let out a sigh, this all really was getting annoying. I just wanted to keep to myself recently.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, I didn't mean to sound rude to him, but everyone being worried about me was really starting to get on my nerves. Sometimes I felt like I should just leave and start on my own, but I couldn't do that to my family, they cared about me to much.

"No your not Edward! But fine if you don't feel like talking about it don't. But if you never talk about it, you will never start to get over her." He then turned and walked into the kitchen. I just turned and punched the wall leaving a hole into it. I let out a growl. _Edward calm down! Esme won't be happy with you when she gets home and sees a hole in the wall. _Emmett's thoughts came to me. I just shook my head. I may not talk to him but he never tried to stop talking to me.

I turned walking towards the stairs then ran at my full vampire speed up to my bedroom. Everything I passed was changing into a blur. When I reached my bedroom I slammed the door shut walking over to my stereo system turning on Claire De Lune, the volume was low but loud enough for me to hear. I then walked over to my couch, then I laid down, closing my eyes getting caught in my thoughts about the differences in my life ever since I left _her_.

After laying for what felt like days, I looked up out my window it was pitch black. Not even the moonlight was visible from where we lived. I heard a soft knock on my door, the thoughts of Alice entered my mind, _Edward I'm coming in, I need to talk to you._ Then she walked through my bedroom door before I even gave her an answer.

"Edward I know your upset but you need to start talking to the family again. Carlisle and I don't count, what I mean is the _whole_ family!" She spoke with authority in her voice, I just turned away and looked back out my wall size window. We sat there for about five minutes in silence, till she noticed I wasn't going to reply back to her. "God Edward! Get over her, you _left_ her remember?" I knew it was hard for her to tell me that. I mean come on, Alice was her best friend and I know she misses Bella at times, actually its more like all the time. But she was right I did leave her, it should be easy getting over her, but it wasn't and it never will be.

"Alice you know very well I didn't want to leave her!" I snapped at her as I turned to look to look at her.

"Then why did you?" She snapped back, I could tell she was trying to hold back her anger, but I was bringing it out.

"It was the only way to promise her safety and having a normal human life" I tried to calm myself down as I turned away from Alice again. I then stood up from the couch and walked towards the window.

"Edward you know as well as we all do, that Bella's life has never been normal and that she was always in danger before you met her. I mean remember she could hardly ever walk without tripping over anything even air." She was getting tired of this excuse, I knew very well that her reasoning was very true, but it didn't stop me from at least trying to let her have a normal life.

"Alice I'm done talking about this, just go please!" I didn't hold any emotion in my voice, I didn't even bother to turn and look at her. When I heard the soft click of my door closing I turned around and sat on my black leather couch leaning my head back, thinking about the conversation Alice and I just had. I let out a soft growl, I was growing frustrated with everything recently. It was truly times like these when I wish I could sleep.

I decided to go out hunting alone. So I got up from my couch and then jumped out my bedroom window as I rushed into the forest waiting for a scent to hit me. The colors of the tree's passing by me in a blur, leaving leaves blowing in the air behind me as I continued to run into the forest. I had no clue how far I had gone into the forest before an amazing scent hit me. I started to run faster then ever when I saw what I wanted. It was a huge female mountain lion. I crouched down behind a bush as I let the monster in me take over. When the right time came I attacked it, breaking it's neck first before I lowered my lips to its neck and then sinking my teeth into the lioness. The blood was sweet and tasted so good, before I knew it I had drained all the blood from the lion. I stood up and continued doing the same thing to two more lions. When I found that I was full and was sure I had enough blood to last a few days I started back home.

It took only around twenty minutes to reach the house again, Carlisle car still wasn't in the drive-way so I was sure he was still at the hospital, I walked up to the front door and walked in. No one was in the living room so I was sure they were up in their rooms when I heard Alice's thoughts asking, _Edward is that you? Where have you been?_ I ignored her questions while I walked over to the recliner in the living room. I turned on the television to some random comedy that I would pay absolutely no attention to. Instead I just stared off into space, forgetting and ignoring everything that was surrounding me. I did this quite a bit, it was the only way for me to leave the real world behind, but it never lasted for long because someone or something always distracted me. This time it was Alice.

"Hey Edward...Where wer-" She didn't even finish her sentence when she grasped onto the railing of the stairs to keep her balance. I instantly got up getting ready to run over to her, before her vision hit me, I fell back into my chair at what I was seeing.

_I saw Bella and Angela, one of her best friends, walking over to Bella's faded red Chevy truck. Angela's expression held worry and concern while Bella's held sadness, frustration and confusion. From what she looked like I would say she was more sad than anything. When they reached the truck they went inside and started talking about something, I wasn't quite sure what because I couldn't hear what they were saying. I noticed that school was not let out yet, from all the cars still in the parking lot and no one was outside but these two. I put my attention back to Bella in the truck she was crying. _The vision then went to something different, what I saw didn't make me happy in the least_, a vampire running through the forest and waiting outside Bella's house, he was in the forests hidden well behind the tree's and bushes. But he still had access to the view of Bella's house. He had long dark brown hair that reached a little below his shoulders and his skin was pale white(which wasn't a surprise), then what hit me the strongest was when I saw his eyes, they were a bright crimson color. He was a nomad and from what it looked like, he wanted Bella._ I would swear I've seen him before, but I couldn't put my mind to it. Then the vision ended, I instantly looked at Alice who was now wrapped up in Jaspers arms. She looked back at me with worry in her features. _Edward you have to go back Now! Who knows what could happen if you don't!_ Her thoughts came to me in a rush. I broke my concentration with her and ran outside into the forest trying to figure out what to do. The only girl I had ever loved was in danger and the only way to protect her was if I went back, but the question was: Could I go back? I answered that question immediately, Yes, yes I could go back.

I ran back to the house to Alice on the phone, with Carlisle I was sure. Jasper was sitting on the couch just watching her. I was sure he now knew what the vision was. When I walked further into the living room, he turned his attention to me, I could tell he was having trouble controlling the emotions around him. "What are you going to do?" He asked me trying to sound calm, but the emotions he was feeling made him sound scared. Alice then hung up the phone walking back into the living room looking at him. _Yes it was Carlisle he will be home in an hour. _I just nodded my head as I directed my attention back to Jasper answering his one Question.

"I'm going back" Was all I said. Alice and Jasper both nodded replying.

"Well then were coming with you, will leave a note for Carlisle and Esme" Alice answered, while she ran back into the kitchen grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. The next thing I heard was writing on a piece of paper. She then came out in a rush setting the note on the coffee table and then everyone looked at each other, then we nodded as we rushed out the front doors on our way back to Forks. The only thought going through my mind was, _Don't worry Bella were on our way. Please stay safe._

_So I hope you liked this chapter, it took me a total of about 2 hours to write. I'm sorry if my attempt at Edwards POV wasn't great, but he really isn't the easiest to write for. Also this a much needed chapter, in order to get the plot going. Okay so first off I would like to say, I will be trying to update at least once a week, every chapter being posted by Saturday no later. If not I'm sure I will have a great excuse as to why. Anyways next chapter is back in Bella's point of view. Also this chapter is the longest off all of them. Its about 3 full pages long. _

_Please Review and tell me how I did in Edwards View, tell me if I need to work on it, or what should be fix. Thanks for reading and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible _


	5. Memories always come flooding back

_Author Note-You guys are pretty lucky, your getting two chapters in a week. Its pretty much cause I'm running a fever and I'm pretty bored at home with nothing to do. So I decided to just write, cause it makes me happy and I'm sure to the people who are enjoying this story it will make you happy. Though trust me this won't happen often, cause I can already tell you 10th grade is going to be completely busy for me. So I don't know if I'll be able to update every week but I will try. Anyways in this chapter Jacob appears. Yes it's back to Bella's POV. Wow this is pretty long. Enjoy_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing, but new characters and the plot. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Chapter 4.

Memories always come flooding back.

Bella's POV.

As I drove away from the school I had no idea where I was heading all I was sure about was that I wasn't going home and I most defiantly won't be going back to school for the rest of the day. I sure as hell wouldn't be able to handle it. I continued to think about where I was going till I finally decided. I got onto the freeway heading towards my house, but I wasn't exactly going to my house. When I reached the correct exit I pulled myself off the freeway driving till I found the correct turn and going down an unpaved road that was surrounded by many tree's. I couldn't believe I was doing this, it wasn't going to help at the most it was just going to cause me to remember everything about _him. _I looked off to the side and just couldn't help but to feel like I was being watched and followed, but I shook it off, no need to become paranoid. After driving down the road for about five minutes I finally saw what I wanted to see, the big white Victorian style house surrounded by the trees, bushes, and flowers. It looked just as beautiful but it also seemed empty, no matter how beautiful it looked without _them_ being here the house wouldn't look complete.

I parked the car on the side of the house as I carefully opened my door, I noticed my hand shaking as I started to push the door open, I ignored it. I got out of the car and started to walk up to the house slowly taking everything around me in. I looked out into the tree's watching birds flying from tree to tree. When I looked down at the grass I noticed just how green and fresh it looked, to tell the truth I've never seen grass look better. As I continued walking up to the house I could faintly here the river in the background, it sounded relaxing, I could listen to it forever if I wanted to. When I reached the front porch of their house, it didn't help at all it felt even more emptier than ever, I thought it would help in someway but it didn't. Cause then all the memories came flooding back to me. The first time I came here to meet his family, not being afraid of the danger they could be, but because I was afraid they would not accept me. I remembered when Edward played my lullaby on the piano for me, and I was surprised when I realized that his family left us alone. I also remembered how Alice came busting into Edward's room saying a storm was coming and they could play baseball. That day was wonderful and I would never forget it but it went to disaster just as quickly, when James decided he wanted me. Then the last memory that came to me was my 18th birthday when Jasper almost attacked me. That was the one day that ruined my life.

I was so caught up into the memories that I didn't even notice that I was now on my knees crying my eyes out. This was the hardest I have ever cried for a while, to be exact it was when he left. I was sure I couldn't bring myself to my feet so I just continued to lay there crying, until I was strong enough to take myself home. Who knew how long that would take, the only thing I was sure about was if I wasn't home at a certain time Charlie would get worried. Ever since Edward left he was always much more protective of me. After about crying for maybe an hour, I wasn't quite sure but I was able to calm myself down, I used the wall of the Cullen's old house to bring myself to my feet. When I was finally standing my legs still buckled underneath me, but I knew I would be fine to walk or at least I hoped so. I started to walk down the stairs slowly and carefully then I heard it, it came from the left in the forest, I heard sticks snapping as if someone was walking through the forest. I instantly looked over there as my heart started to beat faster. It was probably just an animal passing by in the woods, but it didn't stop me from being a little frightened. I mean think about it your standing outside a former vampire coven's house and you hear something in the forest. Yeah I'm sure you would get a little frightened yourself.

I then turned away from the forest and continued my way to my truck in a little faster pace, me of course not paying attention lost my balance as I tripped over nothing. I put my hands in front of me instinctively to help catch myself after I hit the ground. I felt a pain in my legs once I hit the ground, I didn't get up first thing instead I carefully sat myself up on the ground as I looked down at my legs. Just my luck, they were scratched up from landing on the rocks. They weren't bleeding badly but they were still bleeding a bit. I sighed as I started to get back on my feet, when I started walking again I could swear I heard a growl coming from the forest. Once again I stopped in my place as I turned and looked out into the forest once again, but just like before I saw nothing but trees and bushes. I whispered to myself. "Come on Bella get a hold of yourself. Nothings out there, just get back to your truck and start heading back to your house."

So once again I started walking back towards my truck nothing stopping me this time, I carefully climbed into my truck and started it, making a u-turn heading back towards my house. I couldn't stay here much longer so I pushed my truck over the limit and quickly drove away from that house. All I saw was the trees and the wind making the leaves on the tree's make a rustling sound. I looked up towards the sky and noticed that the clouds were darker then before. I let out another sigh, great it was going to rain and from the looks of it, it was going to rain soon. Before I knew it I was parked outside my house, I looked up at the front porch and someone with dark long hair was standing there. I got out of my truck not bothering to bring my school books in with me, when I finally reached the front porch I recognized the boy standing there. It was Jacob, wow he grew, he use to be shorter than me and now look at him, he was several inches higher. I forced a smile onto my face but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace.

"Hey Bella" Jacob said in an almost excited tone, I didn't looked at him I just went straight to the door unlocking it.

"Hi Jacob." I simply said as I walked into the house, then turning towards him. "What are you doing here?" I asked concerned laced in my voice.

"I just wanted to see you Bella, I mean I haven't seen you since the day of the prom when you were with that Cullen Boy!" He tried to sound caring but I could hear the disgust in his voice when he mentioned _'that Cullen boy'. _I just looked at him trying to hold back my tears, I couldn't handle hearing that name, any of their names. I just sighed.

"Come in Jacob" I said with another sigh, I walked over to the couch and sat down. Jacob just followed sitting down right next to me.

"I'm sorry about what happened Bella, but I think its for the best" He sounded like he was relieved I was depressed. Thats it I couldn't hold it in anymore, I was frustrated and since he was the only one around, I just took it out on him. I didn't want to, but I really couldn't hold it in anymore, it hurt me to yell at him.

"What do you mean Jacob, that your happy I'm going through so much pain right now?!" I practically yelled at him. How could he say that it was for the best, everything was the best the way it was when Edward was around. I looked straight at him he looked taken back from the question I just yelled at him. _Good he should be!_ I thought.

"God No Bella! I didn't mean it like that at all, what I meant was, you are safer with him gone, it makes everything better. Don't ever think I'm happy with your pain!" He spoke with care only being laced through his voice.

"What do you mean I'm safer with him gone Jacob? You don't even know him!" I was really getting annoyed with all these surprised visits from everyone. First Angela and now Jacob, But right now I think I rather be having a conversation with Angela then have this conversation with Jacob.

"Because I know what the Cullen's are!" I was surprised at his words said back to me, I stared at him, wondering if he truly knew. Before I had a chance to decide what to say words came slipping through my lips.

"Then what are they?" I asked, knowing well to myself their was no way he could possible know.

"Don't act stupid Bella, You know as well as I know that their vampires." His words left me speechless, I was sure my mouth was dropped open. I closed it quickly. How could he know that? I sure as hell never told anyone.

"But how?" Was all that left my lips.

"Cause Bella, I do thats all I have to say on the subject" I could start to feel the tears leave my eyes, just how he talked about them and the way he talked to me caused them I was sure. The next thing I knew I was on the floor crying.

"Aw, Bella come on don't cry" He said as he kneeled down and wrapped me in his arms as I sobbed into his shirt. "Bella it will be alright, I'm sorry about how I acted I had no right." I spoke softly into my ear as he tried to calm me by rocking slowly back and forth as my sobs started to calm down. I then pulled away from him and looked into his eyes he had worry and love written all over his face. I shrugged myself out of his arms.

"I think I should start cooking dinner, I'm sure Charlie will be home soon" I pushed myself onto my feet as he stood up in front of me. He just looked into my eyes and smiled a friendly smile.

"Well then I guess I should start heading back to La Push..."He said as he started heading towards the front door, he was just about to open it when I blurted it out.

"Jacob, do you want to stay and join us for Dinner, you can call Billy and see if he wants to come too" I saw how Jacobs face brightened even more when I asked him that.

"Sure, I would enjoy that and I'm sure Billy would too" I just smiled at him, it wasn't real but it wasn't exactly fake either. All I know is that I was feeling a little bit better with him around. "Okay so I'll go call Billy"

"Alright you do that, I'll be right back I have to go get my school books out of my car" He just nodded, I walked over to the front door and walked outside, walking towards my faded red truck. I opened the door and and grabbed my books from the passenger seat, holding them with one arm and my waist helping to support them up. I then closed the door and started walking back to the front door.

When I entered Jacob was leaning against the kitchen island with a huge smile, you would swear he was the happiest man on the planet. I just let out a soft giggle. "I'm guessing Billy wanted to come join us" He just nodded his head keeping his smile. "Well then I guess I'm going to have to call Charlie to tell him to pick Billy up on his way home" Jacob just shook his head.

"Nope, I already called him"

"Oh okay then, I guess I should now start working on dinner" I walked into the kitchen pulling out some chicken breasts and chicken legs. It seemed like a good choice for tonight, we haven't had chicken for quite a while. I turned on the oven to the right degree and then pulled out a cookie tray, setting the chicken down on the tray. I waited for the oven to reach the right degrees, I decided to turn around and talk to Jacob. "So..how have you been?"

He seemed startled when I spoke something cause he jumped just a bit, I let out another soft giggle. "I've been pretty good, worried about you most of the time but other then that, things have been good." I smiled.

"Really well thats great and don't worry about me I'll be fine, I always am" That was pretty much a straight out lie. I was never fine, but I knew better then to attempt to kill myself. "So have you been doing anything since the last time I've seen you?" I asked right when I heard the oven make a ding noise, I turned around and placed the chicken into the oven, setting the timer on the oven.

"Well I've been working on a car back at my house, it a classic and I love it" He smiled like he was proud of himself.

"Seriously? Well how long have you been working on it?"

"For quite a while to be truthful, I'm still looking for a certain part that is needed" He let out a sigh. I just nodded my head listening to what ever he said.

"How is Billy doing?" I asked the first thing that came to me, I really was running out of questions.

"He has been doing well, gets annoying at times, but thats family always getting on each others nerves." I laughed he had no idea how true that could be at times.

"Well I'm sure, he's stuck in a wheelchair and you have to take him everywhere he needs to go pretty much. I still feel sorry for what happened to him" I put on a soft smile, I found it easy to talk to Jacob sometimes, especially right now.

"Yeah, many people do...but he gets by and thats what is important."

"I'm sure, hey Jacob do you think you could set the table for me, I have to start the mash potatoes and corn"

"Sure.." He smiled looking around then back at me, I then realized he didn't know where everything was. I then point to a cabinet in the left corner.

"Thats where the plates are we are going to need four of them" I said, he smiled and then I showed him where the silver ware was, then I showed him where the glasses were. He then went to start setting the table and I went to the food closet and pulled out some creamy butter mash potatoes and then a can of corn. I grabbed out two pots from the bottom cabinet and then placed them on the stove pouring the corn in the pot turning the heat in between low and medium. Then I put in the milk, butter then the mash potatoes into the pot and then heated it up while stirring. I turned to look at Jacob to see he was done setting the table I smiled. "Thanks that was helpful for me." He nodded.

"No problem anything to help a friend." Next thing we know is we hear the front door open and Charlie pushing Billy through the front door. Both Jacob and I smiled, Charlie looked shocked. Probably cause I was smiling for once.

"Hey Dad, Hey Billy" I said as I turned the heat off on the corn and the mash potatoes they were done cooking. I went over and gave Charlie a hug and smiled friendly at Billy.

"Hey Bells" Both Charlie and Billy answered at once. Jacob then joined us at my side and took Billy over to the table. Charlie and I followed them over to the dining room. The timer for the over then went off I walked over to the oven and turned it off, putting on two oven mits. I opened the oven and took out the chicken placing it on the counter. I then put the corn and potatoes on the table.

"Smells good Bells" Charlie said before directing his attention back to Billy. "So do you want to stay and watch the game after dinner?"

"Can't have to go home, and get some sleep. Maybe another time" I then just started to block out their conversation as I then put the chicken on a huge platter. I then walked over the the table and placed the chicken in the center of the table. I then took my seat across from Jacob. Everyone already had their plates filled with food except me. I took a chicken breast, two scoops of mash potatoes and then some corn which I placed over the potatoes. I then grabbed my fork and started eating. At first it was a silence that filled the room till Charlie went and asked Jacob a question.

"So kid, what brought you here today? Don't take it the wrong way I'm happy you came, Bella needed a visitor, I'm just wondering." Charlie asked for once sounding happy, I never really heard him sound like this since Edward left. The name still made me upset but I grown use to saying his name now.

"I just missed Bella, so I decided that I would come and visit her. I'm really happy I did. I truly didn't notice how much I really missed her" Jacob looked over at me with a smile he then directed his attention back to Charlie.

"Well your welcome here when ever you want" Charlie looked at me with a bigger smile. I swear what was up with the smiling, it was like the world was turning into a smiley place, but it was a little enjoyable. Though no matter how happy I may seem I would always be upset inside, nothing could ever repair what happened to me, but it didn't mean they couldn't try and thats exactly what Jacob was trying to do. He was trying. I must of missed more of the conversation and not noticed because the next thing I heard was Charlie saying my name. "Bella?"

"Hmm..?" Was all I replied back as I turned to look at him.

"Is it alright if I go fishing this weekend"

"Oh yeah sure, I'm fine with that.." I smiled at him as I finished my dinner. I then got up and walked over to the sink and started to hand wash my dishes. It wasn't much later whenever one else was done and I started washing the dishes. When I was finish with drying and putting them away, I went and gave Jacob a hug before both he and Billy went home.

"Night Bella" Jacob said as he walked out the door.

"Bye Jacob" I walked over to the door and then closed it. I started to head up to my room before Charlie asked me to stay downstairs, he wanted to talk to me. So I walked over to the couch sitting down next to him.

"So Bella..I see you were doing better today." It wasn't a question it was a statement. I thought about it for a moment. The first half of this day started off horribly but I guess it did get better later on in the day.

"Yeah I guess your right, I was feeling a bit better today"

"Thats what I like I know Bella, I was really happy when I walked in and finally saw a smile appear on your face, you don't know how happy that made me" He smiled just saying it.

"Well I'm sorry for making you upset like that dad, But I'm tired right now so can I leave now?" I really was tired, so it wasn't like I didn't want to talk to him. Even though that was part of the reason, I really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Yeah sure Bells, Night"

"Night" I got up and started walking up the stairs into my room. When I walked into my room I grabbed my toiletries bag and then waked across the hallway into the bathroom. I set it on the back of the sink and then started the water for my shower. I stripped off my clothes and then got into the water, letting at warm water relax my muscles. I then grabbed my freesia scented body wash and started to wash my body. I then washed myself off as I then washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, after I rinsed my hair out of the shampoo I turned the water off and wrapped myself up in a towel. After that I went and pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste then started brushing my teeth enjoying the minty taste that my toothpaste left. I then washed my face and brushed my hair pulling it back into a loose ponytail. I put everything back into the bag and then walked back into my room, I pulled out a plain creamy white color tank top, some pajama pants and a pair of underwear and then changed into them.

I felt a breeze hit my strongly I shivered as I pulled on a robe, I turned and noticed my bedroom window open. I did not remember opening it at all today, I slowly walked over and looked out it, I saw nothing so I closed the window. I then turned around slightly nervous. Who had opened my window? I then looked over at my bed and I noticed a piece of folded paper on my pillow. I walked over to it and unfolded it and started to read what it said.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Do not worry. I am not here to kill you, actually I am here only to make you mine. I have been watching you for the past six days, and know how badly you are broken, in fact I know everything their possibly is to know about you. You do not know me, but you will in time._

_Just a warning do not tell anyone of this note. Or you will regret it._

_See you soon._

_I love you Isabella._

_ **Your love,**_

_** Vincent**._

I continued to read this note over again, I was scared and I couldn't tell anyone of it. I felt a tear leave my eye as it rolled down my cheek. This tear was not one of sadness, but one of fear, what was I going to do. I was alone and I could swear this Vincent guy was a vampire. I would not last this, I looked up out the window now, seeing the pouring rain that just started. Wow that was ironic I'm scared out of my mind and the storm starts. I looked away to the ground and then noticed that things finally made sense. When I heard someone in the woods by the Cullen's house, when I heard a growl, when I sensed I was being watched. I looked down and noticed my hand shaking frantically and the note left my hands, falling to the ground. I fell back onto the bed, burring my face in my pillow crying my eyes out. I was frightened and didn't know what to do. I didn't know anything about this guy, but I knew I had to keep everything hidden to myself. I couldn't risk telling anyone. Finally the darkness took me in again and I was in a deep sleep, trying to forget what just happened.

* * *

_Author note-Okay so I don't know how well this ending was, It was pretty difficult to write for me, so then ending I'm sure isn't the greatest. But I will say I'm proud of the rest of this chapter. It took me a total of 2 hours and 30 minutes to write, and this chapter is a little over six pages long. The longest chapter I have written so far. But anyways Jacob has finally came into the picture, is he a werewolf yet well I won't tell you but you should be able to figure it out in this chapter and Bella now knows there is a vampire that wants her and she knows shes alone. So whats going to happen in the next chapter and does This Vincent guy have anything with him, well you'll find out soon. _

_Anyways you guys are pretty lucky. You got two chapters in one day. I guess its a good thing I'm sick huh? I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors in this chapter. I'm only one person and can't make everything perfect. Okay well this author note it pretty long. Well Review please and tell me what you think of this chapter. The more reviews I get the better this story will get, trust me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I may have another one up tomorrow.:)_


	6. Fear and Surprise

_Author Note: Okay so here's Chapter 5. Surprises, Surprises, Surprises are waiting just in this chapter. Anyways I got over my cold and feeling better, meaning things will probably be better worked in this chapter. So not much to say here today. So lets get on to the story._

_**Disclaimer: Must I say it again. I own Nothing but new characters and the plot. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Chapter 5.

Fear and Surprise

Bella's POV.

My eyes fluttered open so quickly I didn't even get time to brace myself for the bright light that would be shinning in through my window. I instantly closed my eyes once again, thinking how is it so bright, is the sun shinning down today. Wow that would be rare, I opened my eyes again but this time slowly already prepared for the brightness. I looked over at my window noticing that the sun wasn't out today but my bedroom light was still on. That's when I remembered that today was Tuesday, looking over at the clock on my bedside table I regretted it cause I noticed I had only forty-five minutes to get myself to school and in class on time. _What is up with me always getting up late for school? _I thought to myself. I threw back my covers on the bed not prepared for the chilling air that hit me. I guessed Charlie must have turned on the air conditioner last night. I wanted so badly to grab my warm, soft blankets and wrap myself in them again, but I knew I didn't have the time. I groaned and got up out of bed, running into the bathroom grabbing my toiletries bag on the way. Faster than ever I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I looked in the mirror and noticed how messed up my hair was today. Their was nothing I could do to fix the unruliness of it, so I grabbed my brush and pulled it back into a loose and messy bun. I quickly stuffed everything back into the bag, running across the hallway into my room, I threw the bag onto my dresser, rushing through my clothes for something to wear. I chose a black shirt, that had on one side long sleeves and on the other a short sleeves. The long sleeved side had roses on a thorned vine running down it. While everything else was completely black. For pants I pulled out hip-huger jeans, which on the pockets had small blue gems all over, but spread out evenly. The bottom of them were flared. I changed and then grabbed my books off the rocking chair in the far corner of my room.

I was just about to leave my room when I caught sight of a little piece of paper, lying right beside my bed. I simply remembered it as the note that I found last night on my bed after Jacob and his father Billy left. I felt a strong shiver of fear run up my spine remembering what was said in it, I turned away walking out my bedroom door closing it behind me, I started my way down the stairs. I felt the strongest urge that I should have brought the note with me, but I couldn't carry it with me. What if someone noticed it and asked what it was about? I could simply lie but everyone could always see past them, then they would push me for the truth, and I just couldn't explain what it truly was about. I was just as confused by it but I would most likely understand it better than anyone else would, but not by much. I tried to push the note to the back of my mind as I realized getting to school should be at the top of my problems right now. Running over to the kitchen I grabbed a cereal bar and checked the time, I had only twenty-five minutes to rush myself to school and in class. I grabbed my books off the counter since I set them there when I got something to eat and I went to the front door walking out of my house and locking it behind me. I ran to my car jumping into the drivers seat, throwing my books onto the passengers seat. Starting the car I pushed my old truck as fast as it could go, which was only 60mph. The trucks roaring noise was louder than whenever I drove it, I was guessing because I was pushing it over the poor things limit. I sighed noting that I was going to have to get a new car soon, knowing that this truck, my prized possession, was going to have to be replaced soon. At the most being another year. Not paying any attention I noticed that I passed the entrance to the school parking lot. I let out loud and annoyed sigh. I turned the truck around as soon as I could, driving back to the school. When I reached the school again, I pulled into the parking lot and parked in the one available parking spot. I looked over at the clock in my car before turning it off and noticed I had only six minutes to rush to class.

I pulled the keys out of the ignition stuffing them into my pocket, I grabbed my school books from the passenger seat and then got out of my truck. I started to run to class when I started to lose my balance and before I could stop myself I tripped over my own feet and started to fall forward, my books already out of my arms and spread on the ground. I released my hold of air, not even knowing I was holding it. I was ready to hit the ground, when I noticed two pairs of cold arms wrapped around my waist and stop me from falling. My thoughts went on overdrive. _No it can't be. But who else would stop me from falling? Most importantly why are his arms cold?. Okay stop it! he said you would never see him again._ I then turned myself around to face him, my lips turned to a frown._ Nope wasn't him.._

"Hello there" His velvety voice said. I started looking around for someone else that he could be talking to. There was no one else around, I looked back up at him, he was staring down at me. That when I guessed that he was talking to me. I looked down to the side trying to avoid looking at him.

"Hi" I replied back saying nothing else, I wasn't quite sure why he was talking to me in the first place. That's when I remembered his arms were icy cold. So does that mean..? I stopped right there when I looked back up, his eyes were colored blue. Okay so never mind he can't be a vampire, not if he has blue eyes.

"You might want to be careful, don't want to go and hurt yourself" His voice giving out a small chuckle, as he kept his gaze on me. I rolled my eyes, he must be knew here cause apparently he doesn't know how much of a klutz I was.

"I'm guessing your new here?" He nodded.

"Yeah, along with my siblings. I have a brother named Brendon, and a sister named Miranda" He smirked, one that just couldn't stop me from smiling.

"Exactly what is your name?"I asked being curious, he gave me his brother and sisters name, but didn't tell me his.

"Edward" He paused for a not even a second, but that's just enough it took for my heart to literally stop in its place. _Did he just literally tell me his name was..?_ I didn't even get enough time for that thought to finish before he finished"Edward Parks" _Yup he did._ "Your name?"

"Bella Swan" My voice being a quiet whisper, but loud enough for only him to hear. Tears started to fill up in my eyes, but I tried to hold them back as best as I could. That's when I remembered I had only a short time to get to class, now even shorter thanks to this little talk. "I have to go..Class is going to start..." I didn't even finished, instead he finished for me.

"In two minutes" He nodded. "I guess I'll see you around sometime." That time I nodded, I turned around, quickly picking up all my books and papers that were spread on the ground. Starting to run to class as fast as I could without tripping again, or being late, although I knew it was no use. The bell rang right when I entered the building, not when I entered the class. So I decided that I would just walk the rest of the way, I was already late, so it didn't quite matter. The hallways were so quiet with the exception of teachers from every classroom giving the students the instructions for their work. The tears finally decided to fall from my eyes freely. I let them, what else could I do? Hold them in, yeah and then let the pain build and when I go home cry it all out. Yeah right, no thanks. When I finally reached class I wiped the tears from my eyes before entering. By now I was a total of seven minutes late for class. The teacher looked in my direction and rolled her eyes going back to her lesson. Obviously she was annoyed with my lateness because her tone changed to one of irritation. Just ignoring her I started walking to my seat, when I noticed Angela watching me with worry written all over her face. I gave her a friendly and hopefully reassuring smile. I finished my way back to my seat thankfully not losing my balance, I sat down placing my books on my desk. I looked up at what the teacher was explaining having no idea what she was talking about at all, but I noticed everyone taking notes. So I pulled out my binder from my pile of books opening it up and pulling out a loose piece of notebook paper. Starting to scribble down everything that was on the front board. My attention having no focus on what the teacher was saying, not even what I was writing. There were only two things on my mind, the new guy _Edward_ and the note I received yesterday. Just thinking about the note cause me a strong sense of fear, _could he be watching me right now? And Exactly when will he show himself..? _The bell stating the end of class then went off, distracting me from my thoughts. I looked up seeing Angela packing up, knew that when she was done she would come over to me. I let out a sigh putting away my notes in the correct subject, I closed my binder and put the rest of my books on top and started to get up. Sure enough Angela was standing right in front of me.

"Hey Ang" I said, trying my best to sound enthusiastic knowing I knew I failed by the frown on her face.

"Bella, what happened yesterday?" I looked down, her face and voice held to much concern.

"Nothing.." I swore my voice was to quiet for her to hear me but apparently not cause she replied back.

"Bella, I know something did, after you asked me to leave, you disappeared, you weren't in school, and then today you come in late. Something is going on with you, and I know its something more then just because the Cullen's Left. Cause you came into class, looking like you just got done crying and then during class you looked frightened." She paused, I could feel her looking down at me, Regretting it I looked back up to meet her worried filled eyes.

"Angela I am Fine! Okay? Can we just head to class please?" I realized that what I said must have sounded rude, but I couldn't help it. With everything that is going on, I'm above my tolerance level. "look Ang, I'm sorry that I sounded rude, but truly I'm fine" I knew she didn't buy it but she decided to let it go since she just nodded. I looked around the classroom, it was empty except for the few people that had this class next. I looked up at Angela. "Now I really think we should be getting to our next class or else were going to be late"

"I think your right, come on lets go" Then we started heading to our next class which was Chemistry. We walked in complete silence to class. When we got to class I walked to the back of the classroom and sat down at my desk by myself, like normal. It really was nice that I was talking to Angela again, but to tell the truth with everything that is going on right now, I think it would have been better if she stayed away. But what could tell her? Ang you should stay away cause I have this crazy vampire chasing after me? Umm..yeah that wouldn't work out at all, not unless I wanted her to freak out and then lose her as a friend for good. For the entire class period all I could think about was what this Vincent guy was capable of and if their was anyway to avoid him, but if I was right about him being a vampire then there was no possible way to avoid him, especially if he is watching me continuously. The dismal bell rang stating that class was over. _I really should pay attention to class more.._ I started to pack up my things and got ready to head to my third period class, English. Out of all my classes I think that would have to be my favorite, cause I always had an excuse for writing. I mean in English you were always expected to read or write and I loved to write my emotions out on paper Sadly Angela had a different class this period.

"Hey Bella?" Angela came up to me, it sound like a question so I looked up.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would sit at _our _table today?" Figures she would say _our_ table, because I use to sit there every once in a while when Edward and his family was out, due to sun or hunting.

"Umm...I don't know Angela, I'll let you know as soon as I can." She nodded, as we both parted and started heading off to our third period class. When I reached class it looked like everyone was in class already, that's when I noticed _him. _He was sitting in the back of the classroom, right next to my seat, I let out a quiet sigh of frustration and headed for the back of class. I sat down in my seat and just looked upfront trying to act like he wasn't there. Of course he wouldn't have that at all.

"Bella..?" I made the mistake of looking over at him. "Thought it was you, I had no idea that we would have class together" I rolled my eyes, hoping he wouldn't noticed and put on a fake smile. It wasn't his fault that he had to have the name Edward.

"Yup its me, How have your first two classes been so far?" I asked trying my best to sound friendly.

"They have been very entertaining" It sounded like he was being sarcastic but I didn't catch on, so I just had to ask.

"You were being sarcastic, right?" I felt so stupid having to ask him this question. Not only did I feel so stupid I felt slightly embarrassed, I looked down having my hair hide my face, I was sure that by this point I was blushing. You normally don't have to ask someone if their being sarcastic normally you can tell by their tone. I heard him chuckle, I looked up at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Yes I was being sarcastic, normally you wouldn't find math and history interesting. Am I correct?" I nodded and gave an actual smile. Just that moment the teacher walked in and started the class. I wasn't pay any attention to what she was saying, I was looking over at Edward Parks. This time actually taking in what he looked like. He had pale white skin, his hair color was a light brown color which went with his pale skin perfectly, it looked like he had some muscles but they weren't really shown. He worn a white plain t-shirt, while he had a black leather jacket over it, his jeans were the faded blue color, but had no holes, rips or tears. In all truth he was kind of hot. But I couldn't let him no that. When it looked like he was about to turn to look at me, I instantly turned my head to look out the window, to try and seem like I wasn't looking at him in the slightest. I swore this class just dragged on and on and on. By the time the bell had rung I lost most patience with waiting to get out of class. I quickly packed everything up and was about ready to head out of class, when I heard him call out to me.

"Bella, wait!" I continued to start walking but the decided to stop. So I stopped outside of the classroom waiting for him to come up. Before I knew it he was standing right next to me. "Hey Bella, what class are you headed to next?"

"Spanish" I said lamely, I hated Spanish more then any of my other classes, mostly cause I hated my teacher, who most likely hated me too. So everything was good there.

"You don't seem so thrilled to go there." I nodded my head saying that he was right. "Why?"

"Mostly because I suck in that subject and my teacher doesn't quite like me and I don't like her. I always wish I could just drop out of this class, but its needed so I deal with."

"I see.."

"Yeah, so what class exactly are you heading to?" I asked being curious.

"Spanish" he simply said. I looked at him and away instantly. Okay I already have to deal with him in English, please tell me I don't have to deal with him in Spanish too.

"What teacher?" I continued trying to sound friendly but my curiousness showed up too.

"Mrs. Ackle" _Joy. We have Spanish together._ Okay so this is just my luck.

"We have the same Spanish class"

"Great!" He sounded completely excited to have the same class. _Well that's one of us.._ Okay I seriously can't be happy with having the same Spanish class with him. Now with my luck he's going to want me to sit with him and his family at lunch. Yeah that won't happen at all.

"Yup Wonderful" We both walked into class and I took my seat in the far right corner in the back of the room, right by the window. Yes I have a window seat in all of my classes, it was the only way I can get my mind away from class when I needed to. I looked to the side not to be surprised by Edward sitting right next to me. I sighed, okay yeah I hated the name, I hated that he had the name. Its not his fault but I'm sitting here blaming him for it. I looked away up to the front lost in my thoughts about why I couldn't actually like him as a friend. Finally I sided with myself and allowed or more like forced myself to be friendly and actually try to be friends with him. I looked over at him, finding him to be looking upfront.

"Wow thats a first.." I smiled, knowing he would be wondering what I was talking about. He turned and looked at me. I was right.

"What?" He raised his right eyebrow and just looked at me wondering what I was talking about.

"Well, normally when I turn and look at you, your looking back at me. This time you were actually looking upfront." I gave a small giggle.

"Oh well then, I guess that makes sense" He chuckled. I was sure he had no idea what I was actually talking about, just by the tone of his voice.

"You have no idea what I was talking about do you?"

"Nope not really, but I'm sure it should have been something simple to understand." He laughed with a smile appearing on his face. When he smiled I really couldn't help but to smile back.

"Yeah, it really was something simple to understand" Just then the teacher came in starting the class, ending our conversation. Like normal I had no clue what she was saying upfront so I lost interest and went to looking out the window. It looked like it was going to storm later, before we would get out of school. I sighed, I hated the rain, well I liked it, but today I really didn't want it. I looked at the tree's the wind make the rustling of the leaves go crazy. Leaves were blowing everywhere out of control. Okay so that must mean the storm was going to be horrible fun. I looked away from the window and looked down at my desk to find a piece of paper sitting in front of me. I looked to the side at Edward with a raise of my eyebrow, he was looking up front. I then turned my attention back to the note.

_Bella._

_ I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and the rest of my family at lunch. I really would like to know more about you and this would be a great way for you to know more about me. Its up to you, if you don't want to its fine. But I would truly appreciate it._

_ Edward_

I read what it said and of course like I predicted earlier he was probably going to ask me this, I decided that I wouldn't mind it because to tell the truth I was wondering a bit about him.

_Edward, sure I would sit with you at lunch today. _

I wrote back the reply and then I placed it on his desk, he looked at me. I gave him a friendly smile as he opened the note and read what I said. He looked back at me with a smile on his lips. I then looked away and went back to looking out the window, noticing that it was drizzling outside. Okay so the storm hasn't started yet, but its going to soon. The sky was starting to get dark, like night was coming all to soon. I must have missed the bell dismissing the class cause I heard Edward calling my name I turned and noticed the classroom was empty and Edward was ready to leave.

"Sorry" I muttered, as I packed up.

"Its alright. So you really will sit with us during lunch?" I just nodded my head it reply as we both left the room heading off to lunch. I would just have to tell Angela I will sit with her tomorrow. That would be my promise to her. "Hey are you okay?" I looked up from staring at the ground. I put on a small smile on my lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine" We entered the lunchroom. "Umm I'll be right back I have to go do something"

"Okay" He nodded a grin on his lips. "We'll be sitting over there." He pointed to the far left corner in the lunchroom.

"Okay got it" With that I started walking over to Angela. I noticed her wave over at me, I put on a fake smile. Which I've been doing quite a bit. "Hey Angela, Um I was coming to tell you that I'm going to go sit over there for today" I pointed out where Edward and I assumed his family was. "Though I will sit with you tomorrow. Promise"

"Okay Bella. I'll keep you up to that promise, hope you have fun" She smiled and then went to talking with Mike, Jessica and everyone else. I was sure that was trying to ignore my presence. Walking over to Edward's table I remembered I didn't get a lunch. I shrugged it off not caring, I wasn't really hungry to begin with.

"Hey Edward" I said as I sat down at the table. I looked over at who I assumed was his brother and sister. Sadly I couldn't remember what he said their names were.

"Hello Bella, Get what you needed to do done?"

"Yup"I said while Popping on the "P" and gave a bright smile. I actually finally forgot all about my troubles at this point.

"Wonderful, well I guess an introduction is needed. Bella this is my brother Brendon" He pointed to his brother, I gave a smile and he gave a nod in response. "and this is my sister Miranda" Once again I smiled a friendly smile, she gave one back.

"Its nice to meet you both"

"The same for us" His sister replied. I looked up at Edward who was still standing. I was about to say something but his brother beat me to it.

"Bro, are you going to be sitting down and joining us, or are you going to run off?" I looked over at his brother Brendon and then down at the table. His brother was pretty hot to. He had short but long dirty blond hair that covered some of his face. He was very well built and had brown eyes, one's that did not much mine at the least. Edward must have sensed I felt nervous because he placed one of his hands on my shoulders with a reassuring smile.

"No, I'll sit down" I looked over at his sister while he sat down next to me. She was beautiful, with dark brown wavy hair that reached her mid-back. She had hazel colored eyes which complimented with her pale skin and brown hair. I looked over at Edward who smiled a crooked smile at me. I looked away as I felt my cheeks turn a light pink. "Okay so Bella, would you mind sharing about yourself?" I felt myself get a little nervous, I really wasn't one to share about myself, but was sure it would be fine.

"No I don't mind. What do you want to know?"

"Well I was wondering, did you always live in Forks?"

"No, I haven't lived in Forks my whole life. While I was born here, I didn't stay. See my dad and mother both lived here but my mom never truly liked it. She was more of the kind of person who liked living in a big city and one that actually got sun most of the time. Instead of rain and overcast. So when I was young not even a year old, my parents got a divorced. I had to live with my mom most of the time, we moved to Phoenix, Arizona. I attended school, and dance classes there. Though when the summer came I had to come up here and spend time with my dad." I looked at everyone and it seemed like they were very interested in what I was saying.

"Interesting, so you had to trade off with your parents for the summer" I nodded. "So why are you here now?"

"Well not long ago about a year and a half ago, my mom got re-married to a guy named Phil. Sadly his job required him to move around a lot. My mom wouldn't move because she didn't want me moving everywhere and losing friends constantly and having to switch schools. Well I started to feel sorry for my mom, cause she was never with Phil. So I decided that I would move up to Forks and live with my dad. Which she wasn't sure about at first but I kept reassuring her that I wanted to do this. Which I did, even though I hated this place just as much as she did. So when I moved up here to live with my father Charlie. Then my mother Renee moved to Florida to stay with Phil. That's how I'm here now."

"I see, so you moved here to make your mom happy, even if it made you upset" I just nodded. "So I'm going to take it, your not selfish" Once again I just nodded. "Okay, so what changed your opinion of Forks? Cause it seems like you now like it, am I correct?"

"Yes I like it here now. Well my opinion changed on it because I grew use to everything around me. After you spend time in a place for so long. Your opinions of the place change. Rarely they don't. But I grew to love it here and I don't think I'd make it any other way." I gave a small lie, the true reason I loved this place now, was because its where I met the Cullen's. Who were my second family, but now their just part of my past and thats all they will remain. I must have been caught up in my thoughts because I noticed everyone was leaving the Cafeteria. I picked up my books and got up ready to leave.

"Okay so we'll finish this tomorrow, is that okay with you Bella?" Edward asked me. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Because I promised my friend Angela that I would sit with her tomorrow. See I haven't talked to or sat with her for a while."

"Okay, so Thursday?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good." I smiled as I started to walk towards gym. The one class other than Spanish that I hated. Not because of my teacher, but because it was Gym. Which is one of the most dangerous places for me. I was always the most clumsy in that class, and never did I just hurt myself, I always tended to hurt others around me too. My teacher understood how clumsy I was, so she was a bit easier on me when it came to some things. It wasn't my fault that I couldn't walk fine without tripping every once in a while.

Gym went by pretty quick, thankfully we didn't do anything other than paperwork, based on physical exercise. So there wasn't anyway I could hurt myself during that. After Gym the rest of the day just went by in a flash. Literally I didn't see anything of Edward or his siblings for the rest of the day. Which I was happy about in someways, though in others I was kind of upset about it. His family all seemed pretty nice. Their was still something about them though that I couldn't place, nothing made sense about them. The way their skin was cold and pale and from what I remembered they didn't eat anything for lunch. It was like they were vampires, but the only problem were their eyes. They weren't the colors of vampires topaz, crimson, or black. They were instead blue, brown and hazel. I tried to let it go and push it to the back of my mind, which did work. Though then it brought back the note I received yesterday back to the top of my mind. _Can't I just ever think of nothing?_

I walked out the front of the school doors and headed towards the school parking lot. I was walking careful not to lose my balance and trip. I was sure Edward was going to come up and start talking to me, on my way to the car, but I was mistaken. Though Angela did.

"Hey Bella Wait!" She yelled to me. I stopped in my place turning around seeing her running towards me. I smiled at her.

"Hi Angela"

"Hey Bella" She gave me a tight hug and giggled.

"You seem happy. What happened?" I smiled and hugged her back, eagerly waiting for her response.

"Ben asked me out!"she practically squealed.

"Ben Cheny?"I asked trying to make sure I got this correct.

"YES!!"She yelled from excitement, I giggled and hugged her again.

"Congratulations Girlie! When is it?"

"Friday night at 7. Were going to a movie and then dinner" Her smile was so huge and bright it would have been impossible to miss how extremely happy she was.

"Sounds wonderful. I hope you have a blast, tell me how everything goes."I put on a smile to show how happy I was for her.

"Oh I'll give you every detail" I laughed and she joined it.

"Okay that works out just fine" I choked out while laughing. Finally I calmed down. Wow I must be pretty happy, if I laughed that hard for a simple reason. "Okay Ang, I have to head home. Talk later?"

"Of course, Bye Bella"She gave me a hug with a smile.

"Bye Ang" I started to walk away over to my truck, I wasn't very far from it, I looked around the parking lot and realized that mostly everyone was gone except teachers and anyone else left. When I reached my truck, I was about to pull the keys out of my pocket, before I remembered I never locked my doors. _I really need to stop doing that.._ I opened the door to my truck and noticed a piece of folded paper laying down on the drivers seat. I picked it up and set my books down on the seat. I unfolded it, and started to read it.

_My dearest Bella,_

_ I see you met some friends of mine during school, but don't worry they won't lay a finger on you unless I tell them too. To ensure your safety don't try to escape because you know we will catch you. Hope to see you soon. I love you Bella._

_**Yours Truly**_

_** Vincent.**_

As I read what was being said I felt an overwhelming shiver of fear run through my body. It made me weak in the knees and I was sure that I was about to lose my balance. The note had left my grip and slowly found its way on the ground of the parking lot. I quickly looked around me, their was no one. Or at least from what I could see there was no one. I grabbed a hold of my trucks door, as I bent down to pick up the note. I picked up my books and then threw them in the passenger seat like normal. I got into the drivers seat closing the door behind me, re-reading the note over and over again. I noticed my hands shaking in tremendous fear, as I just realized that Edward, Brendon and Miranda Parks, were the friends of Vincent. I always realized that my assumption was correct that had to be Vampires, that still doesn't explain the eye color, but I pushed that aside, now completely sure of them being vampires. Finally I pulled the keys out of my pocket and slowly tried to find my car key in the mess of my key chains. Finally I found it and put it into the ignition, starting the car. I pulled out of the parking space and then started heading towards home. Tears of fear were forming in my eyes and starting to spill over starting to blur my vision. I wiped them away and continued driving to my house, finally after about ten minutes of driving I was in my neighborhood.

When I reached my house, I parked into the drive-way of the house. I took the keys out of the ignition, putting them into my pocket. I leaned into the passenger's seat and grabbed my school books, I carried them in one arm supporting them using my hip. I got out of my truck walking over to the front door, I grabbed for my keys fir the house key, but I realized that the door was unlocked. My heart started to beat faster, from fear. I opened the door and walked inside placing my books onto the kitchen table. I looked around to see if everything was the same from the way I left and everything was. I started to walk upstairs, I checked every room in the house but mine. They were empty. I walked down the hallway from my fathers room to mine. I opened the door and my breath got caught in my throat. I couldn't even move, I just stood there, staring at _him._ _Edward Cullen._

"What are you doing here?"I asked my voice nothing above a whisper.

* * *

_Okay so there's Chapter 5. This chapter is unbelievably long, especially for me. Its 8 pages and is 6372 words. Normally I don't write this much. But this chapter contains so many things that are important for the story to work correctly. Anyways, Edward is finally at her house, so what is Bella going to do. Run right to him? Or Run away from him? You will just have to wait for the next chapter._

_Review please. Tell me what you like..what you don't like? Reviews make my chapters better._


	7. Things always go wrong

_Author Note: Okay so heres the chapter with Bella and Edward. So what is going to happen? You'll just have to read and find out. Thanks for the one's who are reviewing. I really appreciate it. A lot. Also thanks for being so patient with me not updating for like two weeks. I've just been pretty busy along with having major writers block. Anyways this isn't a long author note. On with the story_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Recap of Chapter 5:**

_I opened the door and walked inside placing my books onto the kitchen table. I looked around to see if everything was the same from the way I left and everything was. I started to walk upstairs, I checked every room in the house but mine. They were empty. I walked down the hallway from my fathers room to mine. I opened the door and my breath got caught in my throat. I couldn't even move, I just stood there, staring at him. Edward Cullen._

_"What are you doing here?"I asked my voice nothing above a whisper._

Chapter 6

Things always go wrong.

Bella's POV.

"I'm here to help you Bella..." was all he said, I couldn't be sure but it sounded like his voice was laced with regret, sorrow, anger and concern. All those emotions just making my thoughts all jumbled, I didn't understand it. What was he here to help me with?

"With what Edward?" I asked while my gaze was fixed directly at my bedroom floor. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle myself if I were to look up at him. I leaned my back against the wall right by my bedroom door, for an easy and quick exit if needed.

"With Vincent Bella!!" I couldn't help it as my head snapped up and looked directly at him in less then two seconds. That was one answer I was not expecting and did not want to hear. Least of all from him. How did he even know about Vincent? I had not said one single word about him or at least I thought I hadn't. Thats when it came to me and I remembered, the note Vincent left me last night was laying on the floor by my bed in the morning. I refused to pick it up then wishing that I did. Quickly I directed my gaze to realize that the note was not where I had left it. So that meant Edward read it, doing what with the paper I didn't know.

"What are you talking about Edward?" I asked, trying my best acting ability attempting to pulling off a lie. But like always I'm sure that he saw past that pathetic attempt. I just didn't understand one thing though, Why does he even care? I looked up at him, he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger trying to calm down, the look on his face, just made my heart ache.

"Bella you know damn well what I'm talking about!" I looked off to my left, locking my gaze to my bedroom wall, not even taking the slightest glance to any other place. It was the only way I was sure that I could keep myself calm from what was going on. "I found this Bella, its a note from Vincent!" I knew he tried to hide it, but his voice held anger, not for me but for Vincent. But his voice did sound fearful for me. I turned to look back at him to find him at my side, his one hand holding the note Vincent had left me. The other slowly and gently taking a hold of my other hand. Immediately I pulled my hand out of his in a flash. I looked up and swore I saw some emotion flicker through his eyes, it looked like hurt but it was gone before I could be sure.

"Why do you even care? In fact, why did you even bother coming back?" I gave him a glare, I didn't know how but I could actually find myself being able to get mad at him, unlike before. As quickly as I said that, his head dropped staring at the ground, he acted as if what I had just asked had offended him. Having enough, I turned walking out my door into the hallway. Then I started running down the stairs trying my best to be careful, it didn't work. When reaching the last stair, I lost my balance starting to fall forward, onto the wood flooring of the living room. I heard a loud shriek sound, realizing instantaneously it was mine, I braced myself for the impact, that wouldn't come, because for the second time that day, I felt two icy cold arms wrap around my waist, keeping me from falling, I refused to look at him as he set me firmly back on the ground, keeping his arms around my waist. I struggled to get out of his grasp to no avail, it only made his hold tighter.

"LET ME GO EDWARD!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, this caused him to loosen his hold on me. I pulled myself out of his grasp running out the door to my truck, once I reached the driveway I heard Edward yell.

"Bella stop! Please!!" Sensing the fear and desperation in his voice made it seem like I really should stop, but I didn't and wouldn't. Once I opened my truck door I looked out into the forest behind my house and gasped. Staring intently on me were crimson colored eyes, my heart beat started to increase at rate, as I couldn't fix my gaze on anything else other then the pair of bright crimson eyes.

"Vincent..." I quietly whispered out his name, I could barely hear myself but apparently he could hear me, he stepped out of the tree's with a huge smirk on his face. His gaze still glued on me, I tried to tear my attention away from him but couldn't. In a quick flash that gaze was over, I let out a sigh of relief when Edward stood in front of me blocking my view. He was staring intently into the forest, not even moving his gaze anywhere else, I heard a low growl leave his chest. So I went to lean to the side and look at what was going on, but the crimson eyes that were once staring directly at me were gone.

"Bella your coming with me!" Edward demanded, his body tense, he turned his light topaz eyes looking straight into mine. I glared at him avoiding eye contact with him, their was absolutely no way he was telling me what I could do.

"No I'm not Edward!" I shouted at him so much anger in my voice, I could not hold it in anymore. "You do not control my actions! You left, remember? And with that so did your will on taking me anywhere! You said you were not coming back but look here you stand! Just go Edward I'm done!!" I paused catching my breath, he started opening his mouth about to say something, before I interrupted him. "Don't Edward!" I turned around getting into my truck, starting to pull out of the driveway.

"Bella, I'm sorry I ever came back, but I'm not leaving and I will keep you safe." He spoke directly to me, then before I could blink he was gone. Into the forest I would suppose where else? I started to think about the possible places to go that he could not go to. I was not even thinking for a minute before it came to me, La Push.

Then right when the thought came to me I got right on the freeway and headed on my way down. All I could think about was what had just happened, not just about Edward coming back but about actually seeing Vincent for the first time. I shook my head trying to get his face out of my mind, I could feel my hands tremble as the grasped onto the steering wheel as tight as possible, till my knuckles were turning white. I was completely freaked out and overwhelmed right now. I did not know what to be more scared of, Edward being back, Vincent out to get me. Or just me and what else could go wrong with what I do. When exit for La Push came up, I left the freeway and headed down a rode that was surrounded by tree's from the enormous forest that is all around La Push. When I looked out at the green blurs passing by I could swear I saw someone running in the forest. I looked away as fast as I can, letting the tears flow freely down my cheeks. My vision turning into a blurry mess, when I was sure that I was in La Push territory I pulled off to the side, breaking out into heavy sobs. After a while I started to try and calm down before I finished driving to Jacobs house. When I finally got a hold of myself I lifted my head up and then looked in my car rear view mirror spotting Edward on the other side of the invisible boundary line, his face contorted into a pained expression, no doubt he heard me crying. I was getting annoyed with today quickly, couldn't problems just forget me and leave me alone for the rest of my life. Something, because this was all to much to handle. I got out of my truck and then stared at Edward, well more like glared.

"Edward what the hell do you want?" I shouted at him, the anger obvious in my voice. Couldn't he just leave me alone and let me get control over my thoughts and about everything that was going on between only two days. It was like he wanted me to welcome him back with open arms, after he left me and told me strictly he did not love me. What did he now think I was stupid to actually believe he still loved or even cared about me. I really can't believe that.

"Bella, thats simple I want to keep you out of harms way, which I can't do if you hanging out with a bunch of _Werewolves_" he calmly yelled, but when it came to werewolves his tone turned disgusted. I rolled my eyes, looking around at the surroundings, no doubt someone was hearing this.

"I don't need you to keep me safe Edward!! I did that for several weeks, when you left me. I can keep myself safe without you! So seriously just leave and forget about everything you have heard, seen, or listened to! I don't need you here, nor your family!" I shouted or more liked yelled at him. I was in complete hysterics now, I just lied to the one person I would ever love, cause the truth was I needed him more than anything. But there was no way I was just going to let him back in my life, like nothing ever happened. Because something did happen and it tore my heart out and ripped it into little pieces and it was going to take quite a while to fix that. I then stalked back to my truck and got in. I looked in the rear view mirror of my truck and saw Edward run into the forest, then I burst into uncontrollable sobs, as I started up my truck. I wiped my eyes and then went on my way to Jacobs house, hoping that he would be there. I never knew anymore because he was now always out with his friends, with little time for me. I did know what he was a werewolf, he told me not long ago, and surprisingly I did not freak out over the whole thing, it did surprise me though.

Before long as I was parked outside Jacobs house, I looked up at the house and I saw some lights on in the living room. That meant someone was home. I took my keys out of the ignition, getting out of the truck. When I started to walk to the house I noticed my legs were trembling, from what I could only guess as fear and sadness. I shakily made my way to the front door, I knocked on the front door.

"Come on in!" Billy shouted. No doubt he was watching the game. I opened up the door walking into the house. I closed the door behind me quietly. "Oh hello Bella" Billy smiled as he turned to greet me.

"Hey Billy. Umm I was wondering.." He interrupted me before I could even finish.

"He's not here Bella.." His voice was sad. "He has been missing for at least a day now." He turned the television off as he told me to come sit on the couch. So I walked over and sat down, my legs crossed as I leaned forward.

"What do you mean he's been missing for a day? Why didn't you tell me or Charlie?" I asked as my volume started rising. "Billy did something happen?"

"Bella, I'm not sure..all I know is that Jake's missing and the pack can't get a lead on anything. They can't find a scent and they can't hear Jacob's thoughts, which means he has not been in his wolf form for two days now." He spoke worry evident in his voice, but he knew that Jake was strong enough to fend for himself. But me on the other hand didn't know, it just so happens I have a crazy pysco vampire named Vincent after me, and now Jake goes missing. Something was not right and I was worried to death for Jacob.

"But their not giving up are they?" I said in a rush do to my fear for him. "They have to find him!!" I shouted. "Especially now!"

"No they aren't giving up Bella, they won't" He paused and put his hand on my shoulder, then realization hit him. "Bella, what do you mean by 'especially now'?" He asked curiously. I just ended up shaking my head furiously as I looked at him.

"Its nothing Billy, don't worry about it..Its nothing to concern you.." I said as I got up from the couch, tears starting to form in my eyes, I wiped them away quickly before he could noticed. "Thanks Billy, I think I'm going to go now.." I took a deep breath as I turned away to walk back to my truck.

"Bella you know you can tell me anything right? Your practically part of my family." Billy said, as I stopped in front of the door. I smiled and turned and looked at him.

"Yeah I know, thanks." I said and then opened the door closing it behind me as tears started to fall. The one person I needed to talk to, ended up missing for practically a day now, who knew how many more days that would be. I ran to my truck with my body shaking from the sobs coming from me. I opened the door and started to truck driving off to 1st beach. No one would ever think to find me there. As I was driving I looked at everything as I drove by, the forest was beautiful along with everything around it. The drive was silent except for the loud roaring noise my truck gave off, until my cell started going off. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller I.D. It read as Edward..I sighed and answered it.

"hello.." I spoke softly.

"Bella, thank god! You have to go back to your house now!"Edward demanded through the phone.

"Why? You do know I don't have to listen to you!" I told him directly.

"Vincent is waiting for you, where ever it is your planning on going. Please Bella just go to your house.." He started pleading.

"Why do you care Edward?" I asked obviously annoyed.

"Cause.."He paused. "Umm.."

"Yes..?"

"Bella just go home! Please"

"No! Not till you tell me why it is you care!" I looked off into the woods and swore I saw something go deeper into the forest but I ignored it as I continued my way to the beach. I put my attention back to the conversation on the phone.

"Because I love you Bella!" I whispered into the phone, he probably didn't think that I heard him but I did.

"What..?" He sighed into the phone.

"I said...I Love you" the phone almost slipped out of my hand as I heard those three words, but could he really mean it? No he couldn't he even told me he didn't love me.

"No you don't Edward, you even said it you said you did not love me. Before you left remember? But I will go home.." I paused. "Bye Edward" I hung up the phone before he could say anything. I then turned around and headed back towards my house. I couldn't help but to feel like I was being watched no matter where I went. _Well Duh your being watched..remember Vincent?_ My thoughts reminded me. I drove out of La Push right into Forks. It was about 5 in the evening, Charlie would be home in about an hour and 30 minutes. It took me ten minutes to get home, parked my truck in the driveway, opening the door I heard someone walking in the woods. I looked out there but saw nothing, I sighed and starting walking up my front porch into the house. When I entered I locked the door and went into the kitchen pulling out the ingredients for salisbury steak. I pre-heated the oven and then prepared the food, I then placed it into the oven. Setting the timer. I started on Potatoes and corn, when they were done I went upstairs to start on my homework.

I must have lost track of the time because before I knew it I heard Charlie walk into the house. "Bells I'm home!" He shouted, I ran downstairs and pulled the steak out of the oven and then set it on the stove. Starting to set the table.

"Okay well, Dinner is ready dad" I smiled as I finished the table, I sat down at the table along with my dad. As we started to fill our plates and eat. "So how was work today?"

"It was pretty boring, nothing wrong went on today..How was your day?" He asked me as he stuffed some steak into his mouth.

"Not the greatest, but don't worry about it, everything is fine.." I paused and then quietly whispered. "but.." A sigh escaped me.

"But what Bella?" Charlie asked curiously. Of course I should have known he was going to hear, he's sitting right next to me.

"Charlie did you know that Jake's been missing for almost a day now? I'm really worried." I said it quickly without one breath. I heard Charlie take in a deep breath.

"Yeah..I've known Bella.." I said so quietly but looking me in the eye, I could tell he was telling the truth. I started to feel betrayed, why was everyone hiding something from me.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled at him as I dropped my fork onto my plate glaring at him. How could he not tell me this?

"Bella calm down..I didn't tell you this because I was sure that he would be back by now and it wasn't very long he's been missing.."He spoke out in a fatherly tone. I just shook my head as I stood up from the table.

"Charlie! How can you tell me to calm down when you hid this from me?! You have no idea what I've gone through these past few days!" I yelled at him, as I turned and stalked away from the table on my way upstairs.

"What do you mean Bells, whats going on with you?" He asked worried.

"Nothing, forget I ever said anything!" I ran upstairs slamming my door shut and locking it, I walked over to my stereo and turned on my music, blaring it so I couldn't hear anything around me. I laid down on my bed listening to the lyrics of the music, trying to calm myself down. When I heard Charlie pounding on my bedroom door.

"Bella Open Up! Please I need to talk to you!"He shouted trying to be heard over the music. I rolled my eyes, Now he wanted to talk.

"Just go away!" I yelled as I laid on my side staring out the window at the moon, everyone had been lying to my recently or keeping something from me. The music still hadn't calmed me down so I grabbed my pillow screaming into it as tears left my eyes, soaking my pillows. My anger had finally left but my tears had not. I didn't get what I was going to do, Edward was back and no doubt trying to be in my life again only to hurt me once again, I had a crazy vampire after me named Vincent and then my best friend has ended up missing, before long I had cried myself into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Okay so I finished Chapter 6. Finally after so long. To tell the truth I'm not very proud of this chapter, but I still have a minor case of writers block, so I tried to work around it. So this chapter really isn't that long either, less than 4000 words. And sorry for any gramatical errors. I will try my best to get Chapter 7 up sooner, but I can't promise anything right now. Anyways I really hope you liked this chapter. Please Review I love them. Until next time _


	8. What Happens Now

_Author Note: Okay once again I'm really sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I don't have any excuse except for I had huge writers block again and I was busy. I'm sorry. I really wanted to get this up by Halloween, but that didn't really happen. Due to being pretty busy._

_Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. It will be written in Edward's POV. Yup another attempt at his POV._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly =[**_

Chapter 7.  
What Happens Now.  
Edward's POV.

"Alice do you see anything else happening anytime soon?" I asked, ever since Vincent had finally shown himself to Bella, I have been in a panic attack on protecting her. I just wish she would let me do it more willingly, it would be much easier that way. The worst part about this though was I swear that I know Vincent, but I can't put my mind to it. Both times that I saw him were very vague, I never really got a good glimpse. I decided to push it aside for now. Alice and I were down in the living room, I was sitting on the couch opposite her. She went into a frozen state as she closed her eyes, obviously checking for me. I tried to take a peek into her mind, to see exactly what was being seen, but she was blocking her thoughts. I let out a frustrated sigh. Finally she snapped out of what she was seeing.

"I see nothing, it's all black Edward. Someone or something is blocking my powers from me.." She yelled, staring at me. I just started shaking my head as I let out a groan of frustration, getting up from the couch pacing.

"Well try harder, there has to be way around it!!" I growled at her, I couldn't help it. Bella is in danger and Alice's power wasn't working. There had to be a way around it. There just had to, I continued to look at Alice every few seconds, she was trying, but not to her avail. She opened her eye's and looked at me sadly. I read her thoughts.

_'I'm sorry Edward, it's not working and it's about time you told the rest of the family whats going on'_With that she got up and started heading upstairs, I turned away from her and slammed my fist into the wall leaving a huge dent. I knew Esme wouldn't be happy, but with how things were going that was the least of my worries. _'Edward, everyone will be here in one minute, you have to tell them. Don't think about running'_Alice's thoughts bombarded me again. The next thing I hear is a car door slamming, I walked over to the front door opening it, looking at the rest of my family. From what their thoughts sounded like I must of looked a mess.

_'Oh dear, Edward what's wrong?'_ Esme's of course.

_'Edward, were having a family meeting in a few minutes, so you can tell us what's going on'_This being Carlisle.

_'Damn, Eddie, you look a mess, wrestle a mountain lion recently'_Who else other than Emmett.

_'What's going on Edward why are your emotions are so crazy today?'_ That being Jasper.

_'My hair must be a mess, and god look at my nails. It's time for a manicure'_Rosalie obviously. I just rolled my eyes, and turned around and sat down on the couch as they all walked in. Rosalie headed straight for the stairs, planning to of course do her hair. That was until Alice appeared at the stairs.

"Rosalie don't even think on it. Were having a meeting. Edward has some very important news to tell us!!" She demanded her. Rosalie reluctantly went and sat down on Emmett's lap in the love seat, Jasper sitting next to them. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, I looked back to face Alice. "You have to tell them Edward."

"I know..." I sighed; truth was I wanted to tell them this I just didn't really know how. I looked up at all my family's curious eyes, well except Alice since she already knew. We all sat there in complete silence until Rosalie, ended it.

"Okay come on Edward, what's going on? I have no time to waste I seriously have to fix my hair." She said in an annoyed tone. I just turned and glared at her.

"Rosalie, do you ever think about anyone other than yourself?!" I hissed at her, then I felt a wave of calm overtake me, I turned and looked at Jasper with a forced smile, thanking him. I then decided to go on with the meeting. "Okay so I'm guessing you all want to know why, I left so urgently before, with so little as no explanation..." I said glancing at Carlisle, who nodded. "Okay well when you were all out hunting, Alice had two visions as it seemed. The first was of Bella and Angela talking in Bella's truck. Bella looked unbelievably sad as Angela was worried. Then Bella was in tears. Then that's how it ended. I don't know what it shows but there has to be something in that. But then Alice's vision changed in a flash and she was looking at a nomad vampire that was hiding in the woods outside Bella's house looking directly in her window. So after that I just knew I had to come back." I paused as I looked at my family, I could tell they knew I wasn't telling them something, which was true. It wasn't like me to keep things a secret from them, but until I know if I really know this vampire from some where I'm not telling them. I then went into explaining what I found when I got here. The note from Vincent in Bella's room, her being scared to death, then how Vincent showed himself to her and then how she wouldn't welcome me back, which was understandable. I then blocked out everyone's thoughts already knowing what they were and I didn't need the pity, the only one cutting through was Esme's.

_'Oh honey I'm so sorry, just give her time she'll come around. In the meantime Edward you need to watch out for her'_ I looked over at Esme and gave a quick nod. I got up from the couch and ran up the stairs to my room slamming the door shut. I just needed time to think, I walked over to my stereo and turned my music on to full blast, to hopefully block out my family's thoughts. I walk over to the couch and laid down thinking and getting lost in my mind. What if Bella wouldn't take me back? I don't know if I would be able to go through that, being away from her for even one second causes my heart to ache worse than anything. So lasting an eternity would be hell. I continued thinking about Bella and the future with and without her would be like.

When I got a slight burning sensation in my throat which meant, time to hunt. Which I welcomed freely, anything to get away from this house. I left my music blaring so no one would know that I left, I walked over to the window opening it and then jumping out running into the woods, in a flash. Everything passing in a blur of brown and green, I was just running when my senses took over and I smelt a deer about a half a mile away, I started running faster, passing everything and missing every tree in a graceful run. When I reached a small clearing in the woods I stopped and took a place behind the bush watching the deer carefully, watching its every move. Staying as quiet as a vampire could be, when the deer was about the run off I jumped out from behind the bush and tackled it to the ground, sinking my teeth in the soft warm flesh of its neck, it kept trying to kick me away until I broke its neck and continued to drain all blood from it. When I could suck no more I dropped it to the ground and was getting ready to start running off again when I heard something not far.

I looked around the clearing finding nothing around, when I heard a chuckle that sounded so familiar. It sounded as if it was coming from right behind me, so I turned around and saw Vincent only 5 feet away, right in front of the trees. A loud growl sounded from my throat, but he only chuckled more, glaring at me.

"What are you doing here Vincent?" I hissed at him, as I crouched down into a defensive decision.

"I'm here to give you a warning." He spoke calmly but you could hear the threat in his voice. I turned my stare into an icy glare.

"Exactly what would that be?" I hissed at him again. I tried everything I could to read his mind, but it was as if he didn't have one. It was silent, except for the growls coming from me. It seemed that he noticed my concentration and his lips grew into a smirk.

"Don't even try Eddie boy, I'm immune to any and all powers!" His smirk grew bigger as his tone of voice became darker. "I'm here to warn you to stay away from Bella, or some harm will come to more than her!!" He threatened as he took a step towards him.

"I'd like to see you try. Considering it's only you against my whole family!" I growled out, I was really about to lose my control and attack him right now, but I couldn't.

"That's what you think, there's more to me than what you may think." He paused. "Say Eddie boy, do you even remember _exactly_ who I am?" He said matter-of-factly. I stood up from my crouch and glared at him, it was true I remembered him, but did I exactly remember who he was, no. "Take a good long look Eddie boy, it will hit you eventually, but until then I'll keep you thinking. Anyways, back to your precious Bella, it's a shame she doesn't want to see or talk to you isn't it?" I didn't say anything, I wasn't going to, my anger was rising and I was sure with the next few words he spoke I would lose all control and attack. "Make's it hard for you to keep her safe; in fact she's probably not safe right now. Who knows where or what she's doing. While you're here listening to me, come on Eddie admit it, you don't know what you're doing." That was when I lost it and as a snarl ripped from my throat and I lunged for his neck, but I missed as he moved quickly to the other side of the meadow. I turned around and crouched down into a defensive position as he did the same, I huge smirk apparent on his face. Then we ran straight for each other. My hand reached out to his throat as I threw him into a tree.

"Leave Bella alone!!" I roared at him as I kept my eyes directly on him. Watching everything he did carefully, but right before my eyes, he literally disappeared, but when I heard his chuckle I turned around and there he was. He kicked me back into a tree as it snapped in half and fell to the ground.

"Why? What's so special about her Eddie, she's only a human after all." He grinned as he walked over to me, gripping me by my throat slamming my back into the tree fiercely as he spat into my face. "But after I'm done with her she will be more than that and be under my absolute control. No matter how hard she tries to escape." Then with that he disappeared all together but his voice still being heard fading into the distance. "I'll be back Eddie!"

In a flash I was gone, speeding as quickly as I could to Bella's house, to make sure she was safe and okay. My anger was in complete control of my actions right now, I was sure my eyes were as black as they could possibly get. As I continued passing and missing every tree in the forest I kept thinking of who the hell Vincent was. It was now true that I did know him and he knew me. But how!! I let out a loud growl and I stopped and punched the tree with all my strength causing the tree to break. I then continued running to her house, my thoughts a complete mess right now. Finally I saw the faint light of her house from the backyard, I didn't slow my pace as I continued running to the front yard, climbing up the tree hoping to find her safe in her room. When I reached as far as I needed to go I looked into her window to find her safely sleeping in her bed, bundled up in the blankets. It brought a faint smile to my lips to know she was safe for now. "I love you Bella…" I whispered. I swore she heard it cause after that I heard her whisper out 'Edward…' as she rolled over.

As I was sitting in the tree I lost track of the time, it was now two in the morning and I knew that I had to get back home to warn everyone of the attack from Vincent and the information that I found out. Which I will admit wasn't much. But the fact that he is immune to powers is one of the biggest pieces of information I needed. I jumped out of the tree, and ran back to my house, now completely sure that Bella was safe. I was at my house in exactly five minutes. I slowed my pace as I walked into the front door. Esme's thoughts came into my mind._ "Edward is that you?"_

"Yes" I said quietly knowing that she would hear me, obviously everyone else heard me too cause I heard a chorus of Edward's back. I rolled my eyes, it seemed like that thought I ran off again.

'_Edward what's wrong? Why do I feel worry and anger coming from you?'_ Jasper thoughts rushed to me.

"Everyone you might want to sit down, I have some more information to tell you" I said, my voice tense as I tried to calm down. Then I felt a strong burst of calmness enter me and I smiled at Jasper as a thanks. He just nodded as everyone took a seat. Then I went into my story, on how Vincent appeared while I was hunting. How he said that he's immune to powers.

"But that still doesn't answer my question Edward on why I can't get visions." Alice immediately said, everyone looked at her as she just noticed that no one but me and her knew that bit of fact.

"You aren't getting visions anymore Alice?" Carlisle asked disbelieving. Alice shook her head.

"No I get them, I just don't see the pictures clearly all, all I see it white or black. It's confusing and doesn't make any sense." She said trying to be calm, but everyone could see through it, she hated it and it made her feel helpless. Jasper was rubbing her back reassuringly as everyone was trying to make sense of it, but no one could come up with anything.

"We will figure something out Alice dear" Esme said with a soft and forced smile. Alice nodded at her knowing it was true. Everyone was going to try and figure something out. Carlisle turned to look back at me telling me to finish my story. Which I did, I went on with telling them how he threatened to harm others if Bella was not left alone. I told them how we fought for a short amount of time. Then lastly telling them how he can disappear in right before your eyes, and how he said that we will gain control of Bella. I left out the fact that he knew me and I knew him. Everyone there let out a gasp as Emmett exploded out of his seat onto his feat. His face completely red.

"No one will harm my baby sister, not as long as I'm here!!" He growled out. I felt Jasper send out another explosion of calmness so Emmett wouldn't break anything. No to mention everyone in the room was growling thanks to the information I provided. Everyone finally calmed down as they looked at me, trying to figure out if I was going to be okay. I looked down as I whispered.

"I'm stuck on what to do, and Vincent is stronger than what anyone may think." I paused as I looked up at my family. "I have no clue what he has planned but I'm worried for Bella's safety and for everyone else in Forks. This could be big." Everyone nodded as they looked at each other knowing what I was saying was a big possibility. I sighed as I got up from the couch. Once again everyone looked up at me.

"So what is going to happen till them Edward?" Jasper asked. I shrugged as I answered him simply.

"We are going to be keeping a close eye on Bella, and make sure she's safe." He nodded in reply as I walked up the stairs, to my bedroom. I walked in and closed the door as I turned on 'Claire De Lune' the volume quiet, but to where I could still hear it. I walked over to my couch and laid down as I closed my eyes, blocking everyone's thoughts and falling into deep thought on what to do. I was completely lost and I didn't like it, because it meant that Bella's life was just in more danger. I let out a huge sigh as I whispered. "Bella please stay safe…"

* * *

_Author note: I'm sorry it a little on the short side but finally chapter 7 is finished. After about a month. I really am sorry about the long wait you had, but it really helped me to get this chapter the way I needed it and to get my story in the right direction. I'm sure that you will enjoy this story, but the waits for chapters may be longer than what they were. Because school is just getting harder. So hang with me please, it will be worth it._

_Anyways press the little button below and review. Tell me what you liked, what you hated. What could be made better. I love all types of reviews because it will make my future chapters better._


	9. Stay Strong!

_Author Note: Okay yes I know I know you all probably want to kill me right now, for the long wait again. I'm sorry I had a 5 page paper I had to write for English and I also had to write a short story for English too. I said that I was going to be busy. Just remember I'm not giving up on this story! I'm determined to finish it. Anyways on to chapter 8. Which is back to Bella's POV._

_**Disclaimer: Must I do this every time? Nothing but the plot and new characters belong to me. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Chapter 8.

Stay Strong!

Bella's POV.

Wednesday morning came up fast as I heard my alarm go off, turning to my side I slam my hand against the alarm to turn it off and mumble to myself. "Stupid alarm!" I slowly sat up in my bed as I stretch my arms out above me, I hear a pop and then put my hands in my lap as I look around my room so my eyes can adjust to the daylight. Instead of the pitch black of my eyelids. I let out a short yawn and throw the covers off myself getting out of bed. I walk over to my dresser to grab my toiletries bag, I walk to the opposite side of the hallway into the bathroom. Where I brush my teeth, wash my face then lastly brush my hair. Which was in nice waves down to my mid-back. I smile as I walk back into my room setting my toiletries bag on top of my dresser, then looking through my dresser for clothes to wear. Which I decide on a plain off-white shirt with hip-hugger jeans. I wasn't much in the mood to get all dressy like some days I do, with everything that had happened in only the past few days and is still happening, I wasn't in the mood for anything. I let out a sigh as I went to sit in front of my computer to check my e-mails. I turned it on and waited the whole ten minutes for it to load. I looked at the clock to the side of me, I had exactly forty minutes left till I had to be in the first period class.

When the computer had finished its loading I went to check my e-mail seeing that I had a few messages from my mom and then a bunch of junk. I decided that I will delete the junk mail latter after school, so instead I clicked on the most recent message my mom had sent me. I started to read it once it loaded.

**Bella! How are you? Why haven't you replied back to my other messages? Your dad has been calling frequently, he says that he is worried about you. You haven't been cooperative in anything recently. What happened to you spending time with your friends? Like Jacob Black, I haven't heard about him for a while. How is he? **

**Sweetie if your still upset about that one boy Edward, that moved away, your going to have to get over him. You can't hold onto him forever. Please please get back to me soon.**

**I'm really getting worried about you! Remember my offer for you to move here is still open.**

**Love you.**

**Mom.**

I let out a sigh after I finished reading the e-mail. Tears threatened to spill as I noticed that I have everyone worrying about me, Renee, Charlie, Angela and even Edward Cullen. Of course Edward Cullen was worrying for a different reason, a reason that I wanted him to have nothing with. _Vincent.._ I mean if he got hurt, it would be my fault. I wouldn't be able to live with that. But I'm hurting him now I told myself. By ignoring and pushing him away thats all your doing. Hurting him. I shook my head side to side trying to get these thoughts out of my head. They were the last ones I wanted to here. I looked back at the clock, my jaw dropped. Time really does go by fast, I had now only a totally of fifteen minutes to get to school. Of course I could make that but already twenty-five minutes had passed. I wrote a quick e-mail to my mom saying I will send reply back to her after school. After sending that I turned off my computer and grabbed my books walking downstairs into the kitchen grabbing a granola bar. I then grabbed my car keys and walked out the house, locking the door behind me walking to my truck starting it and driving to school.

By the time I got to school and parked, I had eight minutes to get to class. I grabbed my books from the passenger side and started to open my door when I jumped in my seat and put my hand over my heart. There standing outside my window was Edward Parks. "God Edward you scared me!" I said as he back up so I could get out, which I did I then closed my door and locked it. I gazed back up at him, noticing he was looking to the right of us where there in the parking lot was a silver Volvo. Leaning right against the driver side door was Edward Cullen, staring intently at me. He looked up at Edward Parks and I could swear I saw his eyes go coal black. Oh right, Edward Parks was with Vincent. How can I forget that.

"Bella, you might want to head to class now, you have only.."He paused to look down at him watch. "five minutes to get to class." I nodded and looked back to where Edward Cullen was standing to find him gone. I looked at the ground then back up to look at Edward Parks.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later then?" I asked him before walking off. He nodded then I started to walk away to my first class, Trigonometry. Just one of the classes I despised of the day. As I walked through the door, I hoped that Edward Cullen wasn't going to be in this class. Of course my hope was banished instantly as I saw him sitting in the seat next to mine. He was looking to the side out the window, which I do often. I looked away when I heard Angela call me.

"Bella!!" She waved me over, I gladly walked over to her with a forced smile. Anything really to keep me away from _him._ Slowly I looked back over to him and he was once again staring intently at me. Quickly I looked away to Angela who was staring at me too.

"Hey Angela.."

"So.." she paused not sure whether to go on. I just gave a short nod telling to keep going. "Edward is back and I was wondering.."

"No Angela were not together again. Were both kind of going through things." I said my voice strangely confident.

"Oh Okay..Anyways I was wondering are you going to be free this weekend? I wanted to have some girl time. To hang out.." she asked not sure how I would react. I gave her a friendly smile.

"Yeah I'm free, just call me and we can plan when it can be this weekend..okay?"

"Sure" she said happily, after our conversation the bell, rang. I reluctantly walked over to my seat and sat down. Looking anywhere but at the Greek god next to me. Which sadly didn't last long.

"Bella..look at me please.."His velvety soft voice asked. I slowly turned my head to look at him but avoided his eyes at all costs.

"Yes Edward..?" I asked coldly. I don't know how I survived this, my heart still beat erratically when ever I heard his voice or looked at him. I obviously still loved him, but I just couldn't let him back in right now. Not after how badly he hurt me.

"Nothing.." He looked up when the teacher walked into the classroom. I rolled my eyes and resumed my area of staring out the window. Watching the birds flying around after each other, squirrels running up trees and down them. Then the husband and wife say their goodbyes till the other returned from work. I didn't notice the teacher calling my name till I saw him standing right in front of me. I snapped out of my daze and looked up at him showing no emotion.

"Thanks for joining us Miss Swan, Now will you please answer the question on the board" I looked up at the board to read the question. I then left my seat and wrote the question to the answer on the board. Walking back to my seat, I turned and asked Mr. Adams a question.

"Mr. Adams, I was wondering can I use the bathroom please.." He just glared up at me and then mumbled something incoherent, but I caught Edward smirking and rolled my eyes grabbing my bag with my books and walked out the door of the classroom. I continued walking till I appeared in front of the school front doors. I walked out of them and let out a sigh as I sat down at one of the benches outside. It was really quiet except for the few sounds of the birds chirping, I looked out into the woods by the school and just forgot about everything momentarily. Until I heard talking and the sound of the school bell going off, I got up and headed to my second period class. When I appeared in my chemistry class I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. Edward Cullen thankfully wasn't in this class. I went to my normal seat by the window and gazed out of it, till someone tapped on my desk. I turn my head and looked up at see Mike Newton.

"Umm Hello..?" I said not really sure. I mean right when my depression started he stopped talking to me. Not that I blame him.

"Hey Bella! I was wondering if your free this weekend..?" I asked as if we never stopped talking. I'm sure my face showed my confusion and he took it the wrong way. Typical Newton. "I mean if your busy that's okay, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with a couple friends" I sighed and gave in.

"When is it?" I asked trying to sound enthusiastic, which brought a overly joyful smile on his face.

"Friday night, so can you come?"

"Yeah" Was my simple one word response. The bell rang and saved my from the rest of the conversation. To find it surprising I actually paid attention today in this class, basically all we learned about was this stupid thing called covalent structures. It looked and sounded simple. Had a bit of math in it which, then instantly turned it to complicated. Luck was on my side though because he decided he didn't get enough time to exactly explain the whole thing to us, we didn't have homework. Once the teacher took a seat at his desk I started to pack up my stuff and waited for the bell to ring. Once I heard the first ring I was out of my seat on my way to my third period class, English. I remembered I had to stop at my locker to get the book we were reading in class.

When I arrived at my locker I opened it and saw a note sticking on the inside of my door. I pulled the note off and in a font that I recognized I new exactly who it was from. Though the biggest question was how did he get my locker number. Quickly I stuffed the note in my pocket telling myself I will open it later, and grabbed my book. Slamming my locker shut I started my way back to class feeling a little jumpy. I knew who the letter was from, it was from Vincent, but how did he get in my locker. His strength? _No..cause that would have broken the locker._ I answered myself. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice the halls were emptied and classes were going on. Starting to run to my class I lost my balance and slammed onto the floors my books spread on the floor. "Why me?" I mumbled to myself. I almost nearly jumped two inches in the air when the last person I expected answered my question.

"Because Bella, your the most clumsiest girl on the planet!" I heard her sing-song voice and turned to look at Alice directly. She had my books neatly piled in her hands with a sad expression on her face. I didn't even bother to get up, I just continued to sit on the floor staring at her.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class Alice?" I asked, as I looked away from her as I started to get up from the floor finally. She just let out a short giggle.

"I'm pretending to take a bathroom break Bella. Now the real question is why aren't you in class?" I started to rack my brain for some form of excuse but came up with none.

"I lost track of the time and now I'm late. So if you don't mind." I walked over to her and took my books from her and started to walk to my English class once again. I yelled down the hallway. "Bye Alice!!" I then turned the corner and walked into class ignoring the look my English teacher gave me. "Sorry Mrs. Long, I kind of tripped in the hallway and my papers fell out of my binder." I said half of the truth. No need to say the tripping happened after the bell rang. Mrs. Long just rolled her eyes and went on with her lesson as I walked to my desk and sat down. Looking to my left I saw Edward Parks staring at me with a bemused expression. "What?" I asked harsher then what I intended.

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you will sit at lunch with me?" He asked calmly.

"I already told you, I'm sitting with Angela today. Besides your not getting anything else about me. From myself." I told him directly. I hated this guy still trying to put on the friendly act even though I know exactly what he's doing.

"Exactly why is that Bella?" He had a smirk plastered on his face, I just gave him an incredulous look.

"Please Edward, I know what you are! Don't play games with me okay!" I rolled my eyes and looked up front to see that Mrs. Long was just giving a lecture.

"Exactly what might that be then?"

"Edward your really getting on my nerves right now!"I stared at him, in a way to tell him to shut up and give up. It didn't really happen that way though, he grabbed my arm from under the desk with a tight and firm grip.

"Watch what you are saying Bella! Wouldn't want a certain person to die now would you?" He said quietly in a threatening voice. I tried to pull my arm away from him but didn't succeed.

"You can kill me Edward I don't care!" I whispered angrily to him.

"Your not the person's life who is in danger by your actions. Though your fathers life may be." He said faking a friendly tone. "Now are you going to behave?" He asked as he let go of my arm, I looked at him knowing tears were threatening to spill over, I nodded as his reply. "Good Bella, so tomorrow you will sit with us, got that?" Once again I nodded as he looked up to the front of the class. I turned and looked to the side out the window at the sky. It looked ready to storm. _Again. _Perfect. I looked back upfront and saw that there was only a few minutes left of class. I raised my hand.

"Yes Isabella?"

"Umm I was wondering if I could leave a few minutes early, I really need to get some fresh air right now.." I asked almost in a rush. She nodded as she looked at me, it must have looked like I was about ready to faint.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?" I shook my head.

"No I'll be okay I just really need some fresh air for a few minutes" She nodded and I left the classroom not even taking a glance at Edward. No matter where it seemed I went, I was always going to be in danger and now my father's life is in danger too. I was at a lost on what to do, I new what I needed to do, but I refused that chance right away. I still do. For the second time today I walked outside Fork's High School and sat down on the bench taking a deep breath trying to calm myself. I was on the verge of a huge breakdown which I couldn't let happen. Not right now anyways, then I remembered the note from inside my pocket. Slowly and reluctantly I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. I opened it and started to read it.

_Well Isabella dear, looks like the Cullen's have come back. Though not even they will be able to protect you. You should know this by now, you will remain mine. You can't and won't get away._

_My friends will be watching every move you make._

I paused for a second before reading the rest of the letter, I looked around the school ground to see if anyone was around. No one was here or at least I thought so, I looked up in one of the classroom windows and saw Alice looking down at me. How she knew I was here I didn't know. But quickly I looked away and finished reading the note.

_Don't make the wrong move. It will cost more then you think. _

_Be seeing you soon Isabella. _

_**Yours truly. Vincent!**_

I gained my composure and just continued to stare down at the piece of paper. How long was he going to continue this before making an actual appearance. Once I heard the bell ring I quickly stuffed the note back in my pocket and hurried to my Spanish class. Even with my hurrying I was one of the last people in class, and to much of my surprise. Both Edwards were in this class, both staring intently at me. Edward Parks sharing a smirk as he saw my frightened but confident emotion showing on my face. I'm sure that my fear was stronger then my confidence though. I looked over at Edward Cullen and he was gazing at me, seeing what I was going to do. Then I saw Edward Parks order me over. Guess I have my answer. Slowly I made my way over to my seat and looked over at him cautiously.

"Feel better?" He asked sickling sweet, I looked to the ground and when I went to look back at Edward Parks I caught Edward Cullen staring at me with a worried expression. I put on a fake smile looking back at Edward Parks.

"Yeah I do thanks" I said coldly to him. Which he must not have like very much cause he took hold of my hand a little to tightly. Thankfully though not breaking anything.

"Now Bella, we don't use that tone remember?" I just nodded as I continued to look at him. He let go of my hand. "Good!" I ignored it and took my left hand and started to rub it with my right to try and get rid of some of the pain. Just then the teacher walked in, I looked up and she was writing some thing on the board I didn't understand. I rolled my eyes and then looked down at my paper as I started to doodle random pictures for the remaining time of class. I didn't even notice the bell rang dismissing class, so Edward Parks poke my shoulder. I looked over at him and then around the classroom.

"Oh" I said quietly as I started to pack my stuff up ignoring his presence. Getting up from my seat I started to walk out of the class.

"So it seems Cullen is into you?" he looked down at me with his stupid smirk again.

"As if you don't know." I rolled my eyes at him and continued to the lunch room. Though once again I made a mistake, because he grabbed my upper arm and turned my around pushing me back against the wall.

"Isabella! How many times do you have to be told this. With that attitude you are going to put your poor daddy in more danger" His hand was holding tightly to my arm, I was sure I was going to have a huge bruise forming there soon. Then he pushed me towards the lunch doors roughly almost causing me to trip in front of the doors. I make my way in and Edward whispers in my ear. "I will talk to you after school! So don't leave right after, got that?" I nodded and the headed over to where Angela was sitting. I looked over to the corner of the lunch room and saw all the Cullen's staring at me, turning away from there gaze I went and sat down across from Angela.

I heard a chorus of 'Hey Bella' and just put on a fake but friendly smile. "So Bella how are you today?" Angela asked me, I looked up at her.

"I don't really know. To tell the truth.." I said with lack of emotion.

"If you want to talk about it, you can tell me anything." She paused to look at my reaction. "You know that right?" I nodded at her. "But your not going to are you..?" She sounded someone upset, probably afraid that I didn't trust her. Which was the complete opposite.

"No Angela, I'm not. But don't take that the wrong way, I trust you really I do. Its just I can't talk about this. I'm sorry."

"No its okay Bella, I understand. There are just some things that can't be told." She gave me a caring smile. " Its just I don't want you to go into the deep depression again, I really missed my best friend" This time I gave her a reassuring smile.

"I missed you to Angela, and don't worry I won't go into the depression again." I said matter-of-factly.

"Promise me Bella?"

"I promise!" I said straight out. "So anyways. What about our girls night out what do we have planned out and for what day? I'm busy Friday night though."

"Well if you want it can just be me and you or we can invite others. I'll leave that up to you"

"Just me and you! I want so girl-bonding time for us" She nodded with a smile.

"Okay so I was thinking that we can leave around noon and eat lunch and go shopping, watch a movie, go to the fair that's going to be there. Then go out for dinner. Then possible sleepover at my or your house." She paused for me to think through some of the plans. I for once let a real smile appear on my face. "So what do you think?"

"I think it sounds like tons of fun and I'm looking forward to doing it. So I'm taking it as we are going to be doing this Saturday?"

"Yup Saturday sounds like a good day for me. Plus its not suppose to rain that day either, even though it will be pretty cloudy." She looked extremely excited for our plans. I smiled at her.

" So everything is set, now all thats left to do is tell Charlie" I looked at Angela, I notice her looking around and then back at me.

"We might want to go, almost everyone is gone and we have to get to out next class." I nodded and grabbed my books. Since I had nothing to eat I didn't have anything to throw away. Before walking out the cafeteria doors I said goodbye to Angela, who then left. I was smile when I left the cafeteria, well until I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned and looked Edward Parks in the eyes.

"Can't you just leave me alone for a few minutes?" I asked him trying to keep my emotions in check. I could tell he noticed because he grinned at me.

"I left you alone for the entire lunch period didn't I?" he asked me, I nodded at him. _Stupid smartass vampire!_ I thought. "Now Isabella for your plans on Saturday.." he paused looking at him. I looked at him incredulously.

"What about them Edward?!" I asked letting anger slightly slip through. I know he noticed but he didn't do anything. Which I was thankful for.

"Its not just going to be you and Angela"he paused but I quickly took the time to say something.

"Like hell your coming with us Edward!" I now yelled at him, he grabbed my arm pulling me into a closet closing the door and locking it. He was glaring at him. _Stupid anger taking control!_ I thought to myself.

"Isabella! Your making this all the more easier to harm your father. Do you really want that to happen?" He spoke in the lowest but most threatening voice ever. I shook my head slowly as a tear started to roll down my cheek. He pushed me against the wall while his hands held onto both of my arms forcing them back on the wall. "Now as I was saying. My sister, Miranda will be going with you. Don't even think of rejecting it. Because its not an option!" He spat directly into my face. "Do you understand that?"

"Y-yes.." I stuttered out, as he let go and opened the door of the closet.

"Ladies first" He said to me. I walked out with him following behind me. "I will see you after school Isabella, right?" I nodded and continued my way to gym. I was now ten minutes late to class. Today has just been one of the best days of my life. Enter the sarcasm. I entered the gym to see everyone in a game of volleyball, I groaned. I hated this sport, basically I hated every last sport in existence thanks to my clumsiness. I walked down to the teacher and made a lame excuse the teacher didn't even believe. She told me not to get dressed and to go and sit down on the bleachers and watch everyone else play. Which surprisingly I did, they kept a good game. Volleying the ball between each game for quite sometime before they couldn't hit it over and the opposite team gained the point. At the end of the game, they had a tie. With no time to set it they excepted it. As I started my way down the bleachers Mike came rushing towards me.

"So Bella, everyone was wondering if you can choose the movie for Friday night. No seems able to choose." I looked at him like he was crazy, instantly he got my point. "Okay get it, you don't make decisions my bad" He laughed as he patted my shoulders. "Well anyways gotta go B talk to you later" He turned away and started towards the gym doors.

"Bye Mike!" I said rather softly, heading out the gym doors myself to the parking lot to wait for Edward P. to show up. Wonder what he wants, to make my day worse. I rolled my eyes as I was approaching my car. I already saw him there. "Okay so what is it you want?" I asked rather calmly.

"Just to tell you I'll be seeing you tonight?" I looked at him, showing nothing but confusion.

"Okay exactly tell me what you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that I will be with you tonight, watching you and everything going on!" His all but permanent smirk appeared on his face again. It was really starting to get annoying.

"Okay so is that all then?" I asked him getting tired of this. I need to get to the store so I could make dinner for Charlie and me tonight.

"For now. See you soon" he said as walked away to his family and then left in his car. As I got into my truck I noticed the Cullen's watching me again. I let out a sigh and out my head on the steering-wheel, wanting to scream my heart out. But couldn't. I started to car and started on my way to the grocery store, thinking about what I could make for dinner. I was thinking about making something simple such as spaghetti. I wasn't really in the mood to make anything else.

When I got to the grocery store I parked my truck in the parking lot and then got out, locking it after. As I was walking down the row of cars I noticed Edward Cullen standing outside the store. I just stood looking at him for a moment, and then quickly turned around to head back to my truck. Though before I could take a step he was standing in front of me.

"Bella, I need to talk to you now!" He just looked at me, his voice sounded stressed and his body tense.

"There's nothing to talk about Edward!" I yelled at him as I tried to walk around him, but quickly grabbed a hold of my arm, but the grip was gentle.

"You know that there is a lot to talk about!" He yelled right back, his once golden eyes, were slowly turning black.

"No like I said before there is nothing to talk about Edward, Now leave me alone!" I looked at him, I could feel my emotions all going crazy right now.

"I'm not leaving you alone Bella! Your in more danger then you can think!"

"Yeah, I think I've noticed that. Where ever I seem to go, I'm in danger. Though its not just me anymore, I'm putting others in danger too." I half said half yelled at him. I was losing my control over everything right now. I was stressed out and I couldn't take anymore. "Edward just go, I can't put you or your family in danger." I spoke to him, I don't know what happened, but all my anger for Edward seemed to have melted and the love for him took over control again.

"Bella, thats the last thing you need to worry about" He said as he wiped away the tears rolling down my cheek, pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry Bella..." I pulled away from him and looked up at his face, I kissed his cheek and put a forced smile on, which I'm sure looked like a grimace.

"I need to go now Edward..." I told him as I forgot all about going grocery shopping and headed back towards my truck. When I got in looked out my window, Edward was gone. I backed out and started to head back home. Trying to exactly figure out what happened right now. Did I forgive Edward or was I just tired of being mad at him and just excepted him back as a friend. What ever I did, I wasn't sure what any of it meant. I pulled into the driveway of my house and got out, but leaving my books in the truck.

When I entered the house I went and started on the spaghetti, I put the pot of boiling water on the stove, then putting a pot with the sauce on the stove putting it on in between low and medium. After making sure everything was on the stove right I went upstairs to reply back to my mom's e-mail. Avoiding sending her anything mentioning Edward's return and about Vincent friends. When I finished reply back to her, I sat on my bed and started to work on my homework. Which did go well at all. All I could think about was the past few events, Vincent and his friends, Jacob's disappearance and lastly what was going on between me and Edward. I tried to push everything to the back of my mind but couldn't. I sighed and headed back downstairs to check on dinner. Charlie was going to be home in around thirty minutes. The one pot had the water boiling so I put the noodles in and turned the heat off for the sauce putting the pot lid over top of it. I stirred the noodles and after about twenty-five minutes they were done. I set the table and put the food on the table. Then right on que Charlie walked in.

"Smells good, bells"He said as he hung up his coat on gun holster.

"Its spaghetti and its ready" I smiled at him as I sat down at the table and he did the same. I looked up at him.

"So any leads on what happened to Jacob?" I asked, it has seriously been at the top of my mind, and I just couldn't help but feel it had something to deal with me.

"None at all. All that we can think is he was kidnapped or ran away. I can't imagine him running away though, he loves his dad!" He said completely lost on what happened.

"Don't worry dad we will find him somehow. I'm sure of it" I said trying to sound reassuring, but I was just as confused. All I could think was somehow Vincent had to deal with his disappearance. I sighed and filled my plate with food, along with Charlie. We ate dinner in a very comfortable silence. When I finished I took all the dishes and washed them and put the left over of dinner in the refrigerator.

"Dad I'm going to go upstairs and work on homework." I told him

"Okay Bells" He smiled as he got up and walked into the living room and turned on the television. I started to walk up the stairs and picked up my books to work on my homework. Waiting for Edward Parks to appear.

* * *

_Okay so finally chapter 8 has been written. I tried to make it pretty long since you all had to wait almost a whole month for an update. in fact its a little above 6000 words. But the plot is starting to show up more. Personally I was pretty happy for this chapter. I got lost when writing it and didn't even notice what I was doing. So truth be told the characters wrote this out themselves. No lie._

_So please review and tell me what you think. I didn't get any last chapter and I wasn't sure if some people liked it or not. Especially since it was in Edwards POV. So review please. They really make me feel more inspired to continue this story. =]]_


	10. Just Stay Strong!

_Okay I know this chapter is way late. Later than normal, but December and January are the busiest months for me. With all the holidays and such. So I tried my best to make this a longer chapter than normal. I wanted to wish you a Happy New Year! Hope it started out great. xD This chapter is going to have two points of views. =] Hope you enjoy it._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and new characters. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Chapter 9  
Just stay strong!  
Bella's POV

It's Friday evening and here I am looking through my closet for something to wear out tonight, which is nice. Normally I would just throw on jeans and a plain t-shirt, but now I have no choice but to wear something 'nice' as he would call it.

The night when Edward Park's came to my house was possibly one of the worst nights yet, things happened that I don't even want to think about. He told me that if I wanted to hang out with my friends either him or his brother and sister have to be there with me. He tells me what I now have to wear every day; my life is no longer in control by me. It's in complete control of Edward Parks. My life is just slowly tumbling downwards. All I keep wondering is when Vincent will finally show himself. He won't let me be put through this hell much longer, would he? The one thing that has not been said yet, is whether talking to the Cullen's is allowed, but I'm not asking or risking it by trying. I let out a frustrated sigh and got back to looking through my closet for something he would approve of.

I kept rummaging through until I finally found something, it was a light purple shirt, with flowing long sleeves, near the bottom, it was diagonally cut, so it would flow over my jeans perfectly, the top of the shirt was a v-neck that was in my opinion to low, but I had nothing else. Sighing I then pulled out a pair of dark colored jeans that flared at the bottom. I laid the clothes down on my bed and started to head to the bathroom, to brush my hair when I heard a knock on my window.

I turned and closed my eyes tightly hoping he wasn't here, but when I opened them I had no such luck, he was at my bedroom window giving me a demanding look. I reluctantly walked over to my window and opened it. He jumped right in giving me a warning look, which told me he was not going to be playing with me and that I had to behave myself. I rolled my eyes, walking to my bed to sit down, and then looking back up at him.

"What are you doing here Edward? I thought you weren't picking me up till 7." I asked him, trying to keep everything in that I wanted to say.

"Oh come on Bella, I thought I told you not to question me." I snorted at him and shook my head.

"Actually you never did, so answer me. Why are you here?" He looked at the clothes lying on my bed and a grin started to form on his face.

"Okay, I guess I'll tell you now then. You do not question me; do you want what happen just two nights ago to happen again?" His gaze left my clothes and landed on me, his cocky grin intent on me. I just shivered in fear from him. "Anyways I came to make sure your clothes were appropriate to my demands. Let's say, I can't wait to see it on your body." He slowly made his way over to me and kissed my lips roughly. He forced his tongue in my mouth, I could feel tears form, but couldn't do anything. His filthy lips finally left mine as he slowly leaned towards my ear, I could feel his nose graze the bottom of my ear as he whispered. "Can't wait for more of that, sexy." I could feel tears silently falling down my cheeks, as he pulled back and gazed at me. "Now Now Isabella, you will grow use to this, someday." He kissed my cheek and was about to jump out the window, when he turned and looked at me. "I will see you in an hour!" With that he jumped out the window, leaving me speechless as the endless tears fell from my eyes.

I had no idea how long I laid on my bed with my face in my pillows crying, but I knew I had to get up and start to get ready. Already I could tell this night would not end up being as enjoyable as I thought it would. Edward would not let me out of his sight and probably wouldn't let go of me for the whole night. Mike wouldn't be happy with that, but that's better than getting him killed…right? I shook the thoughts from my head and pulled myself out of bed, looking at the clock. I had thirty-five minutes left. I grabbed my toiletry bag heading into the bathroom, to wash my tear stained face, brush my hair and teeth.

I was sitting at my computer, after getting ready for tonight, waiting for it to download so I could check my e-mails. It was a pain waiting, it took around 5-10 minutes to download every time. I found myself gazing out the window while I waited staring at the moon. It was full tonight and surprisingly there was not a single cloud in the sky. The stars shined brightly down on everything, it was nice to finally have a nice night. I pulled my gaze away from the sky to turn back at the computer it was fully loaded. I pulled up my e-mails up and started to look through it. Mostly everything was junk except for one from my mother. I decided to delete everything else first, before checking her message. But I didn't get a chance as I heard a car horn come from outside. I got out of my chair looking out the window, to see Edward Park's car outside my house. I turned around and shut my computer off, grabbing my purse and going downstairs, thankfully without falling. I left a note for Charlie, reminding him that I will be home late tonight and that dinner was in the refrigerator waiting to be heated up, then going through the front door locking it.

When I got to his car I literally wanted to scream because Edward wasn't the only one in there, Brendon his brother was too.

"Hello Sexy!" Edward grinned at me; I couldn't help but grimace at him. "Come on baby, don't be like that!" His grin instantly turned into a glare. I couldn't help but feel fear from him, as I involuntary shivered. "Get in the car Bella!" He demanded me. Quickly I got in the back of the car, looking out the window. I could feel both of their glares on me; I closed my eyes and willed this to be a dream. But deep down I knew it wasn't and also knew that I was in a lot of danger right now. I took a chance and looked at them, seeing their lips move slightly, but couldn't hear what they were saying. I knew they were whispering something to low for my ears to hear. I sighed quietly, but not quiet enough. "What's wrong baby?" He asked.

"You…"I muttered and put my attention back to the outside world, just hoping this drive would be over soon. By the looks of it, we were only fifteen minutes from Port Angeles boundaries, but with vampire speed, we were only five minutes away.

"Bella" I heard him say from the front seat, I tried to act as if I hadn't heard him, but he wasn't buying it one bit. "BELLA!" he yelled, I slowly turned to look at him showing no emotions just wanting to get this night over with.

"What?" I asked him simply.

"You remember the rules for tonight, right?" He asked me, with a threatening glare. I just nodded. "Good!" His rules were simple; I could not leave his side at any moment, and where ever I went he went too, except the bathroom. I also had to act like his girlfriend, which I didn't know if I could handle. I despised him, feared him and everything else added with that, but I had no choice, like I've said. I looked out my window to see that we were now parked in front of the theatre, with a quiet sigh I opened my door and got out of the car. I looked over to the theatre to see the whole group waiting for me…us. I looked over to Edward and he came over grabbing my hand with a fierce grip, Brendon walking next to us we headed towards everyone.

"Bella! Over here!" I heard Mike shout over everyone, pushing his way to get to me. I smiled at him as he stopped in front of me.

"Hey Mike." I said as I gave him and awkward one-armed hug, since Edward refused to let go of my hand. "So have we decided on what movie we are going to see yet?" I asked.

"Well it's a mix between seeing Yes Man, or Marley and me…" He said to me, still confused on which to see. Obviously the girls most likely wanted to see Marley and Me, and the guys wanted to see Yes Man, but I could obviously be wrong. Both movies looked good and entertaining, so just to help with them I stated one of the movies.

"Well we could go and watch Yes man.." Truth be told, I didn't care what movie we saw, as long as made a choice, I saw Mike running back towards everyone and yell my choice out to them. That seemed to have got everyone saying okay, except I could see Lauren and Jessica groan, rolling my eyes I started to walk forward. That is till I got pulled back to Edward, I looked up at him annoyed, it showed because he smirked. "What now?"

"Now Now Bella is that how you act around your own boyfriend?" he asked in a playful yet dangerous tone. I had half the mind to say 'what boyfriend, cause obviously he's not you. Cause no that's not how I act around him' But I knew better then to. "Come on Bella, it's not that difficult of a fucken question. Is that how you act around him?" He was turning impatient with me, so I just shook my head as an answer. Which just made him lean in to give me a kiss, I turned my head at last minute making him get my cheek.

"Come on we have to go get our tickets..." I tried to plead with him, but he was always ahead with planning.

"No need, Brendon has already gone to get them." I looked around as I noticed that Brendon wasn't here like he said, I looked up to see him with that stupid smirk he always does. I tried to pull him towards the door to the theater but he was having none of that as him tightened his grip in my hand, pulling me roughly to his chest putting his other arm around my waist. He leaned down to my neck smelling, no doubt. "You know you smell absolutely mouth-watering." He said as he slowly licked up my neck, I could feel my heart speed-up in fear.

"Edward, p-p-plea-s-se let's just g-g-g-o into the theater" I said stuttering.

"No I think we will stay out here just a little longer!" I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I could feel the air get colder as the wind started getting stronger. I shivered opening my eyes and tried to pull away, wrong move as he moved to look up at me with pitch black eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it instantly.

"BELLA!" I heard Mike shout. "Come on the movie is just about to start!" I nodded my head.

"I'll be there in a minute Mike. Save me and Edward a seat please!" I yelled back to him watching him run back inside, before I turned to look back at Edward. "Can we go inside now?" He nodded in response and let go of my waist, grabbing my hand, pulling me into the theater. He caught up to Brendon asking for the tickets in an aggravated tone. Brendon handed them over, as he looked back at me with a straight face. I wasn't sure whether I should have been scared of it or what, but at this moment I was just terrified. Knowing I was in more danger then I thought.

We entered the theater and Mike ran up and showed us where our seats were, which happened to be right in front of his at the end of the isle. I ended up sitting in between Brendon and Edward, which is much like hell. I could tell Brendon was not a bad as Edward, or at least I hoped not. When I sat down in my seat, I leaned my head back closing my eyes trying to relax or at least calm down. It's difficult when surrounded by vampires, especially ones that I feared. Edward leaned up and whispered in my ear. "Now Bella, Behave, we wouldn't want something to happen here…do we?" I shook my head and looked at him calmly, then turned to look at the screen as the movie started, but he gripped my chin making me look at him again, he gave me a simple but forced kiss. "Much better" He smirked as he then turned to look at the screen as did I. I pulled my hand away from his and put it in my lap as I watched the movie. This night was already turning into a nightmare, whenever the audience would laugh at parts; I couldn't because my mood was dropping quickly. With all the glares that Brendon sent at me and the threats that Edward whispered in my ear, I couldn't laugh. No matter how badly I wanted. Tears were on the verge of being let out, but I couldn't cry, not with them around me. That would only show how weak I am.

When we were near the middle of the movie I got up and started into the isle, when I felt him grab my hand, forcing me to look back at him.

"Where are you going Bella?" He hissed at me in a whisper, so not to distract everyone. It took me a while to find my voice but I finally told him that I was going to the bathroom; he nodded and got up keeping his hand in mine as we walked to the bathroom. "I'll wait out here, Just hurry up!" He hissed at me again, pushing me into the bathroom causing me to almost fall forward, but I grabbed a hold of the door first. When I entered all my breath just left me and tears were running down my cheeks, cause when I walked in I saw Alice Cullen staring at me with care in her eyes, as she watched me. I fell to the ground with tears streaming down my face as I kept taking big gasps of air. I soon felt a pair of icy arms wrap around me pulling me into the comforting hug. I knew it was Alice because she kept whispering comforting words in my ear as I cried.

"Shh...Bella, come on its going to be okay."

"How is it going to be okay?" I whispered so quietly I could hardly hear myself, but I had to remember that Edward was just outside no doubt listening.

"Bella I just know." She paused as she taped her head knowing. "Bella, I'm here to help you, but you need to stay calm, and I'm sorry but your going to have to get through the rest of the movie…Can you do that?" She asked me, I could tell she wanted to do anything but let me go back with him, but she couldn't do anything else. So I nodded in response.

"Where's Edward?" I asked in a rushed whisper, but just as she was about to open her mouth there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, come on its been five minutes!" He yelled through the door, I looked back at Alice as my fear showed in my eyes. She kissed me on the forehead whispering in my ear, that she will be watching and keeping a close eye on me. I nodded as I wiped away the tears in my eyes, getting up and walking out the bathroom door keeping my gaze locked on the floor. We started walking back to the theater silently. Right before we walked into the doors of the auditorium, he pushed me back against the wall grabbing a hold my shoulders and squeezed it tightly, I knew that there would be a bruise in the morning. I looked up and saw him glaring down at me, I felt a shiver of fear travel down me. I looked down. He grabbed a hold of my chin and forced me to look up at him. "I know someone was in there with you!" He spat in my face.

"No! I-I S-Sw-Swear no one was in t-t-there..."I stuttered out, by the look on his face I knew he didn't believe me. Which came as no surprise considering I was a horrible liar. Though for once I wish I wouldn't have been so terrible.

"Bullshit Bella! You know as well as I do, that someone was in there!" He hissed as he hand came a smacked me across the face. Tears were pushing to be let free, but I wouldn't let them. I looked away to the window to see Edward Cullen gazing right at me, his eyes were pitch black and his jaw line was forced shut. I could see fear, love, worry and anger all fixed into his eyes, the anger showed the most, which I knew wasn't directed towards me. "Bella!" Edward Parks whispered into my ear, which caused me to look back up at him. "Let's see, what were you staring at?" He asked in a calm but threatening manner. I just shook my head, but he looked over to the window. "Ahh.." He turned to me with a smirk. "Lets just show him what he's missing!" He leaned in and his lips met with mine. He tongue forced past my lips and were met with mine, as he was exploring my mouth. I was trying to push him away with no effect, trying just to get him away from me. By now the tears were falling freely, as I just stood there waiting for him to stop. Which he finally did grabbing a hold of my wrist. "Come On!" He hissed at me, dragging me into the theater. I turned my head to see Alice with Edward trying to calm me, he was still gazing directly at me. 'Help me, please' I mouthed to him, with tears still streaming down my cheeks. I didn't get to see what he mouthed back to me, because I was being pulled down the isle and then pushed back into my seat.

Mike then leaned down to my level. "Hey Bella, where were you? you missed like twenty minutes of the movie, I was worried." He whispered in my ear, I turned back to him, pushing the tears away.

"I was out for some fresh air and to use the bathroom" I whispered back to him, I could tell my voice was a little shaky from just crying, but I don't think he noticed. He just nodded back at me and then leaned back into his chair to enjoy the movie. I turned back around to finish the movie, and to just try to make sense of it, but I just couldn't pay much attention to it, I was to scared about what I was going to do with this problem. I had no idea how the Cullen's could help me with this, because it seemed that I was watched constantly, so that made it hard for a way out. I have been thankful, since I haven't been given another letter from Vincent, it made worrying a bit easier. I jumped in my seat when I heard Edward's voice.

"Bella! Get up the movie's over!" He hissed in my ear, I just nodded and got up walking out into the isle, so everyone else could get out. Like always I was in the middle of Brendon and Edward as we walked out of the theater, where everyone was. "Go Bella, say bye were going home!" I didn't do any form of replying, I just walked away to my friends.

"Hey Bella, what did you think of the movie?" I heard Angela ask me as she came and hugged me. I shrugged.

"It was okay, Not really my type of movie" I smiled at her as she nodded. "Anyways, I have to get going, Charlie wanted me home after the movie, so I guess I will see you later?"

"Of course, aren't we going to Port Angeles tomorrow?" She asked.

"I don't really know, I haven't really been myself for a while. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know, okay?"

"Sure" She hugged me one last time. "I've really missed you Bella, I'm glad your back!" I faked a smile as she pulled away and walked over to Ben her boyfriend.

"I'm not.." I whispered to no one. It was true I really wasn't happy I was back, I rather still be keeping to myself and be locked up in my room, because maybe everything that has been going on wouldn't be.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call, I looked up to him. "Come on!" I put one finger in the air to indicate one minute, but he just shook his head and mouthed now. I sighed and walked over to him. "Thats a good Bella!" He grabbed my hand as I was pulled away from all my friends. "Now Now Bella, at least I let you say bye!"

"Yeah I said bye! But it was like I wasn't even with them the whole time!" I stopped walking and looked up at him. "All I did was try to enjoy myself, but got none of it because I had a stupid vampire controlling every movement I did! Why don't you just get whatever it is you want from me and leave me alone!" I shouted at him, which I knew this was one of the worst things I could do, but I was to frustrated to even care anymore. I was aware of the tears running down my face, this was not helping with the face of looking stronger then I really was.

"Get in the fucken car Bella!" He hissed at me pushing me towards the back car door. I just stood there looking around the area, it looked like no one even noticed a thing. "NOW! BELLA!" He growled at me. I grabbed a hold of the door, opening it but before she got in, she saw Edward and Alice watching her intently. She shrugged trying to show them she would be okay, even though she wasn't to sure of that anymore. She got into the car with one final look at Edward and shut the door. All to soon they were speeding down the street and a fearful silence took over, but to soon that was over. "Get this straight, I don't want you near or to even acknowledge the Cullen's! Or that would end up with a very messy and disturbing picture at the end! Do you understand that?" He stated to me threateningly, I nodded to afraid to speak, but he didn't want a nod this time. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He yelled at me.

"Y-yes" Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I was gasping for air. I don't get why I was crying so hard but I was, and it wasn't making this any easier.

"Good!" He had a victorious smirk on his face. "Were at your house, so stop your fucken tears so your dad doesn't suspect something!" I wiped away the tears, taking deep breaths to calm myself down, which was helping momentarily. "I will see you later Sweetie" I nodded and got out of the car, walking up to the house. The door was unlocked so I walked in closing the door behind me.

"Bell's is that you?" Charlie asked as I walked past the living room to the stairs.

"Yes dad" I replied. He sat up and turned to face me with a smile.

"How was the movie? Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" He asked as he told me to come over and sit down. I shook my head.

"No thanks, I'm pretty tired and the movie was alright, not really my type and yeah I had fun tonight, it was nice hanging out with my friends again." I lied to him, but for once I don't think he noticed that. I faked a smile as I started heading up the stairs.

"Night Bells!" I shouted goodnight back to him and continued walking to my room, my emotions still in control. I opened my door and walked in flipping the light switch on and closing my door behind me. When I turned around I swear I jumped about a foot in the air. Standing right by my window was Edward Cullen, gazing right back at me. I collapsed in my spot, once again aware of the tears running down my cheeks. Almost instantly I felt a pair of ice cold arms wrap around me and I flinched away. He let go and looked at me with hurt, that just made me cry more.

"I'm so sorry, Edward I didn't mean to" I choked out and crawled into his lap crying into his shoulder, as he slowly put his arms around me, rocking me back and forth slowly and gently as he just whispered encouraging words to me. I could feel he put his chin on top on my head as I continued to cry. After a few minutes I felt him pick me up and lay me down on my bed. I felt the bed weigh down again as he got on and wrapped me in his arms, as I took deep breaths to try and calm myself down. During the process I must of fell asleep in his arms, because I found myself in a world of darkness.

**Edwards POV**

I watched as her eyelids fell and she went into a deep sleep. Her cheeks were tear streaked, but she still looked beautiful, I don't think their was anyway she could look otherwise. I pushed her hair away from her face and put it behind her ear to get a better look at her sleeping form. I smiled, but it was instantly wiped away, when I thought of earlier today and what she had to endure. I hated myself, that I couldn't get to her sooner and keep her safely away from all that. I disgusted with myself, because I was the one who put her into this mess. If I just ignored her when we first met then none of this would have been happening and Bella would be safe. I sighed and continued to gaze at her. It was to early for her to start sleep talking, so I had some time to just think.

_Edward are you going to be coming home tonight?_ It was Carlisle, I sighed and got up leaving Bella laying by herself, I noticed her shiver and put her comforter over her to keep her warm. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon my love" I whispered to her, a smile graced her lips and with that I turned and jumped out her window, running back to the mansion, I didn't like leaving her there by herself. So I stopped, ran back to her house and sat in the tree outside her house, as I pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Emmett's number. It rang two times before he picked up.

"Hey Eddie boy!" He greeted me and I could hear his loud chuckle afterwards. I scowled into the phone at the name. "Hey calm down Ed, whada want?" He asked me.

"For once Emmett could you cool down the humor, I need you to come and watch over Bella, while I go and talk to the family. I don't trust to leave her here alone and I don't think she would appreciate just being taken to the house. Without being asked." I spoke into the phone quickly, but quietly so no other lurking vampires could hear.

"Sure Edward, you need me there now?"

"Yes Emmett, and when she wakes up call me immediately, okay?"

"Sure thing Eddie boy" I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett!" I growled.

"Okay got it, no humor. Don't let your head explode. I'll be there in a minute, bye" He hung up before I said anything and I sighed, running a hand through my hair looking over at her window. Next thing I know is Emmett saying my name. "Edward?!" I looked down at him, I jumped out of the tree.

"Okay Emmett, I want you to go into her room and just watch her, don't let anyone in, unless from our family. Whatever you do just keep her safe. Okay?" I asked him.

"No one will touch a single part of my sister. I promise Edward!" He said, his serious mask in place, I nodded and then ran towards the mansion in a hurry. I was passing all the trees in a rush, passing in a graceful manor, until I heard a chuckle right behind me. I stopped immediately and turned around to meet Vincent with his smirk and all.

"Well look who we have, the goody two shoes." Vincent grinned as his hands were crossed at his chest. I growled at him, as I stood up straight not sure if I could handle a fight right at this moment. "Don't get to defensive Eddie, I'm not here to start anything" He paused. "Well at least for now, that may change"

"What do you want Vincent?" I hissed at him, all forms of emotions gone from my face, with the exception of anger.

"I just wanted to know if you figured out how I know you yet?" My eyes narrowed at him, he shook his head in disappointment. "I guess I would take that as a no. A pity really, but I guess I could give you more time. Not like it really matters." He smirked, he was hiding something more then this I could tell. But dammit I couldn't read his mind. I looked up at him, eyes still narrowed.

"Vincent I'm tired of your games, what is it you want?" I growled out at him, he chuckled.

"Well even that I thought you could think of" He stated, with an evil glint in his eyes. Yes I knew exactly it is that he wanted. He wanted my Bella, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Well thats not happening Vincent, even someone like you should be able to know that."

"Oh really, its not, then who do I have here?" I looked at him, then at the corner of the forest to hear sticks breaking and whimpering. Before I new it, Bella was standing there, with Edward Parks behind her with his hand gripping her throat. She was staring at me with fear all over her, I gave a very small broken smile and turned to glare at Vincent.

"Let her go!" I hissed at him, getting down in a defensive position.

"Lets make that a no considering she is who I came for!" His smirk became bigger if even possible, that wasn't what I was worried about though. I was more worried for Bella and confused on how they got her, but then it came to me all to quickly. When I left her by herself for five minutes before turning around to call Emmett and me being stupid I didn't check to see if she was still in her room. "So Eddie boy here has no idea what to do now, considering I have his little girlfriend over here" I growled at him, as I looked over at Bella, she was struggling to get free, but with no avail.

_Edward, Bella's not in her room, some thing is going down here._ Leave it to Emmett to notice something when it's to late. _I'm heading back to the house now._ His voice stopped for a second before he noticed something._ Edward your in the woods aren't you, I hear voices and smell blood..human blood._ At least he caught on to something, but the human blood I didn't even smell. Until now I looked over at Bella and she had a huge gash running down her arm and Edward was lapping it up like a dog. The only way our venom couldn't enter the human body. I growled and he looked up at me with his trademark smirk.

"Looks like Eddie here wants a taste of his girl" Vincent said as he took Bella from Edward and held her by the arm. I could even tell that she was fighting from passing out from the smell and sight of blood. I stopped breathing and prayed that soon Emmett would get his ass over here. I couldn't do this on my own.

"Vincent Stop!" I stated to him. I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth, but I continued to fight it back. There was no way on earth that I would take her blood.

"Awe but that would be no fun, now would it. Come on Edward, you know you want a taste!" He continued to tempt me, as he licked the blood from her arm. She whimpered trying to get out of his grasp.

"Hey dude! You may want to let go of my baby sister, before you die a painful death!" Emmett's voice boomed out from between the trees before he showed himself standing at the side. I could see Emmett wink at me and continue his glare on Vincent, but he didn't let go. Instead, he just pulled her up and held onto her waist as she was fighting for consciousness, but even I could tell she was about to lose it. She couldn't even stand straight, she looked over at me and mouthed 'I love you' I mouthed it back.

"Ahh you must be Emmett, Well lets just say, that I keep her and try your best to kill me" and then right before our eyes he disappeared with Bella and Edward parks. I collapsed to my knee's and let out a enraged roar, of pain and anger. Emmett looks over at me with fear and walks over to me.

"Come on Edward, we have to get back to the house now and figure out what to do!" Emmett was doing his best to fight back the anger he had, it wasn't easy for him. He cared for Bella, just like everyone else did. I got up to my feet and started to run back to the house, faster then ever, Emmett trailing behind me just a bit, when I got to the drive way of the house, everyone in the family was standing out on the porch, they stared at me, as I stopped and start to catch the breath I didn't need. Then I just collapsed to the ground, Esme was the first one over to me as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Edward what happened?" She asked in her motherly tone, I didn't respond, I just stared down at the gravel of the driveway. I could hear Emmett appear behind me, Esme got up and walked over to Emmett. "What is going on?" She asked, worry obvious in her tone.

"Emmett I thought you were suppose to be watching over Bella?" Carlisle asked him, I shared a look with Carlisle and thats when he figured it out. "She's missing isn't she?" I could do nothing by nod. "Okay everyone, inside now!"

"Okay so can you tell us what exactly happened?" Carlisle asked, everyone in the house looked worried except for Rosalie who was just here because she had to be. I looked back at Carlisle and nodded at him.

"So I met with her in her room after she got back. She was upset and cried herself to sleep, but then I realized I had to go home to talk to you about what to do...." So I explained exactly what happened tonight, so they would get it.

"But if Emmett was watching her, how did they get her away?" Alice asked instantly.

"Thats what I was asking myself when they showed her, but then I remembered that I was gone for about five minutes before I ran back to call Emmett and thats how they got to her." I explained.

"So its your fault shes gone, and your getting all of us to help with your mistake?" Rosalie sneered at me.

"Rosalie if you don't want to be here, then go! I could care less at the moment!" I shouted at her, even Emmett wouldn't say anything, because he cared for Bella as did everyone else.

"Fine! Don't expect my help!" She stated as she started up the stairs.

"Rosalie you will help Edward, whether you want to or not! He is part of the family and we help each other!"Carlisle stated calmly at her. The last word that came out of Rosalie's mouth was whatever and she stormed up the stairs to her room, to do whatever it is she does. I rolled my eyes and looked back at my family, they were all staring at me intently.

"Okay so as you were saying what happened after" Alice asked and I continued saying what happened as Emmett nodded along, from what he knew. They all looked at me with pity, which is what I didn't want. I heard all their thoughts and they all revolved around how sorry I had to go through that and that they hope Bella was alright. They hoped I was fine, which I wasn't I was far from it.

"CAN YOU ALL STOP WITH YOUR PITY THOUGHTS!"I shouted jumping off the couch frustrated. I started pacing the room, glaring at the floor like it was my enemy.

"Were sorry Edward, but what can we do to help find her?" Alice asked me. I looked over at her with a shrug.

"I don't know, our powers don't work with Vincent remember and since Bella and Edward are with them it won't help. Alice you won't be able to see her future unless some how he allows you too. I don't know what to do. Just try, once you get something let me know right away!" I told her and she nodded at me, as she watched me. I could tell she wanted to ask me something, but I didn't know what, considering she was blocking her thoughts. "What do you want to ask Alice?" I asked her.

"Just, you know..are you sure you'll be okay?" I could tell she didn't want to ask me this considering she knew my answer, but she felt she had to.

"I don't know Alice, okay. I'm a mess! I just need her back, without her I don't know what I will do. Not to mention, what will Charlie do. His one daughter is missing and not even we know where she is, and it doesn't make it easier considering he doesn't know were back yet!" I paused and gazed at her, I could tell she felt sorry she asked but I shrugged it off, before she asked anything else. Everyone else already left the room, a while ago. "I have to go out for a while Alice."

"Hunting?" She asked, with obvious worry in her tone.

"Yeah sure hunting. I'll be back later if anyone asks. Okay?" She nodded her head and I ran out the front door. It was lightly drizzling for now. I just kept running through the trees, watching as the green and brown blurred past me. I past by our meadow and continued forward when I scent caught me off guard, I could tell it was human. The venom was pooling in my mouth as I continued to push back the monster inside, but it was no use it took control and I could do nothing as I was speeding towards the human. It was a young women about the age of twenty with a male of about the age of twenty one. I could hear their conversation clear as day and before I knew it I tackled the male to the ground and snapped his neck. I could hear the girl screaming in the background but payed no attention to it, as I drained every last drop of blood from him. After I realized what I did, it was to late, I could do nothing about it. I dropped the body to the ground and took a deep breath and just stood there, not paying any attention to my surroundings. All I could think was what kind of monster I was, I didn't even realize when Alice was standing in front of me trying to get my attention.

"Edward?" Her high soprano voice asked, I looked down at her, showing no form of life at all. It was as if, someone else had just entered my body and took control and I couldn't do anything about it. "Shit! Come on, we need to get you back home now!" I shook my head at her as I pushed her back.

"I'm not going anywhere Alice! Not with you!" I stated, I could see how much that hurt her, but she payed no mind to it.

"Come on Edward, this isn't you! We have to get back to the house now!" She pleaded with me.

"I said No!" I shouted at her, as I pushed her back again, but that didn't stop her. She slapped me across the face and looked me dead in the eye.

"Edward Snapped out of this now!" she demanded at me, I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I am myself Alice, now leave me alone!"

"No your not! Edward someone is making you act like this, I don't know who, but someone is! Please Edward!" She pleaded, but once again nothing happened. "EMMETT!" She yelled.

"What is it Alice?" He asked her, not looking in my way.

"It's Edward, I don't know what, but something is going on. He's not himself, you know he wouldn't do this and he could fight away the monster within. Something or Someone is making him do this!" Alice explained to him, he finally turned and looked at me.

"Eddie?" He asked me, I looked in his direction. "Come on lets get home!" He said. I shook my head no. "Okay if thats how its going to be." He picked me up and both him and Alice started running back home.

"EMMETT PUT ME DOWN!"I yelled at him.

"No can do Eddie boy, not till your, yourself again!"

"I am, Dammit!" I shouted. They both stopped and put me back down on the ground staring at me.

"Are you sure Edward?" Alice asked, I looked at her and nodded. "Good, now what the hell went on back there?" She demanded. I looked at both of them and shrugged.

"Truthfully, I don't know. I felt myself, but it was like I wasn't at the same time. Alice something is going to be happening, and soon and I don't know if were going to be ready or not." She looked at me, like she had an idea of what was going on. "Alice have you seen anything?" I asked her.

"I haven't seen anything about Bella, Edward. But I have seen some form of war and I don't know what it means, but its dangerous and its going to be putting every last thing in Forks in danger, unless we do something." She stated "But the problem is I don't know what it is that we should do!" Emmett was staring at both of us, trying to follow, but still looked lost.

"Emmett don't hurt yourself, were going home and having another meeting, about what it is that we should do!" I looked at both him and Alice, they both nodded. "Come on lets get home now, before anything else happens out here!" I stated and we all were on our way back to the house to discuss what it is we were to do. Then Bella popped back into my mind, where ever she was I was hoping that she was okay. _'I love you'_ I thought to her.

"Come on Edward!" Alice yelled, I didn't even noticed I stopped I looked up at her and then started running back to the house again.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in a dark room, it was freezing inside and I was still in my clothes from the night before, which were soaking wet. My arm in tremendous pain and thats when I remembered everything that happened. Edward Cullen, Vincent, Edward Parks, Blood, Emmett and the woods. Everything came back and tears were threatening to be let loose at the corners of my eyes again. I took a deep breath and looked to my left, when a little light shone through. The door was opening.

"Okay good your awake. Come on Vincent wishes to see you!" Edward told me, I stood up and started to walk towards the door, to see what was going to happen next.

* * *

_Author note: Okay I know you all probably aren't very happy with me right now, considering how long it took for me to update this chapter. But like I mentioned I've been really busy with school and everything. I tried to make this chapter longer then usual, since its been forever. So its about 8ooo words, which would make this my longest chapter ever. So i am really happy about it. I'm also sorry about grammar errors._

_Bella is kidnapped and with Vincent. Now why does he want to see her that will be happening next. _

_Edward things are going to start getting rough for the Cullen family. Just a warning. It may be a bit confusing, so if you have questions about it, ask me and I will answer you._

_Anyways review tell me what you think please. Did you like Edward's POV. What could be fixed. Should I do some of the other Cullen's POV. Something. Just please tell me what you liked and didn't like. Reviews are seriously what gets me to update quicker. No lie. _

-Tiffany


	11. READ AN

_Author note: Okay I know I so totally suck right now. I'm sorry about not updating this story, I'm still stuck, but I'm trying hard to get around it, but anyways, I posted this author note to say I have wrote the first chapter of the story All Alone..? Which is this plot._

**All Alone?-** Isabella Swan has a great life, with the best two friends anyone could ask for, Alice and Rosalie. She even has a crush on the captain of the football team, Edward, whom her friends say has a crush on her too. Though there is one problem getting in the way, her dad (Charlie) is remarrying, to a woman named Victoria. A hate filled, self-centered bitch, or at least thats what she is like around Bella. But even Victoria isn't the worst of it, she has a son, Gabriel, who is hiding a huge secret, that may just threaten everyone Bella loves. So in an attempt to keep them safe, she secludes herself from everyone. What will happen? And Will things ever go back to normal for poor Bella?All Human

_Anyways I want to warn you on April 21st I will be gone for about two weeks, due to the fact I'm going on a cruise with my friend for her 16th b-day. So yeah, this story will be a while, but I will be trying to update All Alone as often as I can. This story is not on this profile it's on my other pf. Which is:_

_Darkroseshining._

_Once you find that you should find this story. Please when you read the first chapter review tell me what you think, if I should continue it or not. Thank you._


End file.
